The New Girl
by ase4ever
Summary: Ashley Grey is the new girl in Mystic Falls and it turns out she is a lot like TVD's beautiful main character Elena. What happens when you send a youthful and refreshing new character to the mix and have her catch the bad boy original Kol's attention. Kol/OC R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my new story, i hope you all like it. Recently I've been reading a LOT of different fan fiction with different point of views and i sort of fell in love with Kol and Klaus although i don't know how nice i want to portray Klaus in this story. I don't own TVD or any of the characters except for my girl Ashley and Jo and maybe more new characters in the future. I also do not own Lorne or Faith and Angel's, those are just what i for some reason came up with to fill those characters in, i guess it felt right so that one goes out to the writers of Angel and Buffy the Vamp Slayer. "Climb him like a tree" worthy is actually something me and my cousin did make up between the two of us and "general badassness" came from a pretty good lifetime movie called "Last Hours in Suburbia" Like i said quite a good movie. So there you go R&R!

The New Girl

Chapter 1

~Ashley's POV~

"Come on Ashley, we're needed in class."

"I know Jo, I'm presenting you to my finance class as my cool guardian who just so happens to be a private investigator! I'll never get bored of calling you my guardian who's a private investigator. It sounds so nice."

"Well I'm glad you like me, hopefully your classmates will to."

"Trust me they will, I mean worst case scenario I'm telling my life story. Probably will go down like that. It's not exactly what I'm skilled at."

"Well I hope we do well here in Mystic Falls."

"Jo didn't you hear Captain Lisbon this place is a hot spot you'll be fine. Trust me."

"I'm not the one to worry about, I hope you do okay here. This move was about you. This is your fresh start. Now let's go."

"Okay Jo. I'll do fine."

We made it to class just on time and lucky me, I was first to present. I put my things down and got right back up next to Jo, here goes nothing.

"Hi, um, I'm Ashley Grey, you can just call me Ashley, Ash, Grey, whatever you like I guess. This is my guardian, Jo Winchester, she's a private investigator, good at what she does and a pretty amazing mom/big sister."

"Excuse, but shouldn't you have brought your actual parents to bring your parent to school day." Some ditzy blonde said trying to seem funny and cool.

"Well actually my parents died, I chose to live with Jo instead of my other family members because like I said she's like my big sister."

"Oh well, sorry. What happened to your parents?"

Here we go. "They died in a car accident, pretty cliché I guess. They were on their to a wedding, well on their way home actually because I needed them to come home and sign some paper work for school. The wedding was in Pennsylvania and I couldn't go because of school. It's my fault so now their dead. Anymore questions?"

A skinny, really beautiful brunette with chocolate brown eyes raised her hand. "Um yeah."

"I'm sorry for your loss, my parents died in a car accident as well. They were coming to pick me up from some stupid party. I'm also sorry that Christy was being such a bitch. Well, where did you come from?"

"I lived in Kearny, New Jersey since I was born up until well, up until now."

"Oh and I'm Elena."

"Nice name, I like it."

"One more thing, why did you leave?"

"I got depressed, hung with the wrong crowd. Just putting it out there I'm not a druggie or alcoholic, I never did anything, I just hung out with them. I have morals and values. I know I'm stupid. Then, Jo saw I wasn't doing and asked to be transferred to a new district and well, here we are. I hope you all accept us." I smiled shyly and then people clapped.

I made through the rest of the day fine and now came lunch, yay. Who the hell would I even sit with? Maybe I'll just skip lunch I mean all I have is a small sandwich, coconut flavored M&M's, and green tea flavored Arizona, a meal for champs. Well let's see where to sit, suddenly Elena jumped out of nowhere.

"Hey Ashley, come sit with me and my friends, they wanna meet the new girl if you're okay with it?"

"Um, yeah thanks." We walked over to a table with 3 dark haired boys, one blonde boy, one blonde girl, and a tan brunette.

"So, this is my boyfriend Stefan," good looking, taken so next, "This is my brother Jeremy and that's Tyler," Jeremy, definitely cute and Tyler smiled and went back to smiling stupidly at the blonde girl. "Then there is Matt and my two best friends Caroline and Bonnie." Hmm, Matt must have dated Caroline the way he looks at her. Caroline smiled, she seemed refreshing compared to other blondes I've met today and Bonnie… well I think she's glaring at me.

"Hey I'm Ashley Grey, nice to meet you."

"Here Ashley sit in between me and Caroline."

I did as instructed I really didn't mind, all in all they were welcoming. I pulled out my green tea and M&M's and Caroline gasped, "OMG! Are those coconut flavored?"

"Haha, yeah they are and are really hard to find in Mystic Falls."

"Can I have some?"

"Yeah." I ended up distributing one to everyone and got approving looks except from Bonnie. What's her deal, damn?

"Okay, Bonnie is it, why are you glaring at me, seriously what have I done in the short period that I've been here?" She looked shocked that I called her out on it. She obviously doesn't know me or Jersey girls.

"Nothing. I have to go." Just like that she fled ship and never looked back.

"Damn, what did I do?"

"Don't worry Ashley, I'm sure she's just trying to get a feel for you. Plus I don't think anyone has called her out before. That's pretty impressive." Caroline seemed intrigued by me.

"Yeah well I guess you could say Jersey girls are pretty feisty. Should I apologize or something? You know peace offering?"

"Nah, she'll calm down. So tell us about Kearny, New Jersey. Damn, a Jersey girl, definitely cool." She seemed so curious.

"Well, it's pretty much a good neighborhood besides the sluts, fights, and potheads. Pretty normal teenage life if I do say so myself."

"Do you smoke?" Woah a word from the quiet Jeremy, hey he's in my study hall.

"No, I personally was never drawn to it but I have nothing, well mostly nothing against smokers."

"Good, cuz I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable if you happen to see me with, I guess you could call them potheads. I hardly smoke anymore anyway."

My turn for questions, "Why do you smoke?"

"I don't really know. It's just something to do I guess."

"Don't you have a girlfriend occupying your time?"

He got quiet, "Fuck, what did I say?"

Just then Elena swooped in and saved Jeremy, "He lost his last two girlfriends and I guess you could say he's just stopped dating Bonnie."

"Well that sucks dude. Sorry for bringing it up."

"No don't be, it's ok. I'm getting through it. I guess it's just pretty hard losing people."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I didn't expect to be an orphan by 18. It's scary. Wait, maybe I shouldn't bring that up. Fuck, I did it again." I looked to Elena to see if she was okay then I glanced at Stefan and he started laughing at my mistake.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just your squirming was kind of funny and you curse A LOT. You remind me of someone."

"Well, I guess you're off the hook, for now." Now we were all laughing carelessly.

Suddenly, a crazy handsome, "climb him like a tree" worthy cutie walked in with a blonde that had a big attitude. "Hey, who are they?"

"Oh well that's Kol Michaelson and his younger sister Rebekah. They're new here too, but have been here a bit longer than you." Caroline informed me. Just then, Kol glanced towards me and smirked. Hmm, two can play this game, I smirked back. I'm such a flirt. "He's cute."

"You really think so?" Matt and Tyler chimed. Caroline glared at both of them, mostly Tyler, okay they are a couple as well.

"Well, yeah I do. Is he like a player or something?"

"You could say that." Jeremy answered.

"Damn, he's "Climb him like a tree worthy"."

The girls chuckled and Elena was definitely trying to keep a straight face. "Um, what's "climb him like a tree" worthy?"

"Haha, well it's something me and my cousin said when we saw someone deliciously yummy. Yeah, we definitely needed to calm our hormones."

"Why, you sound fun and hormones just add to the fun?" Woah, did Matt really just say that. I must have felt my jaw actually drop to the ground and regain myself quickly. "Well maybe someone else needs to keep his hormones in check, huh Matt."

"Maybe, I don't know where that came from."

"Okay, new conversation topic, Ashley I LOVE your hair. It seriously looks like it's a burning flame never ending."

"Um, thanks, I've worked hard getting it here but I plan on changing it today. I kind of want to make it bleach blonde. I just love how it looks."

"Cool, where are you going to get it done?"

"Um, this small salon called Angel's. My stylist moved here a while back and I'm gonna surprise him."

"Oh Lorne. He is so cool and amazing at doing hair. Although he hired this chick, Faith, who gets on my nerves."

"Haha, she's a spitfire kind of girl. Very cool and very strong with everything."

"You know her?"

"Haha, yeah, I and she go way back like sophomore year. Damn, we really hit it off and if anything she's one of the friends that actually kept me grounded and out of jail. Which is a bit shocking."

"Well talk about a bad girl. Miss Ashley here is a rebel." Jeremy joked.

"Well, guilty as charged, any locks needing to be picked, pockets rummaged through, uninvited visits to someone's house, and I guess general badassness then, I'm your girl. Remember I have many more qualifications that should not be mentioned in school."

"How are you in bed?" OMG KOL!

"Well, I don't sleep and tell, but I bet I could show you better than I could tell you." All eyes on me, even Kol's, he's definitely shocked.

"I'll keep that in mind Miss Grey."

"Please, my name is Ashley. I'm 18 not in my late 20's."

"Okay, Ashley." Hmm, another award winning smirk. Damn, I wonder how he is in bed, on the floor, in a car, on a desk, maybe even a lunch table. Fuck, check the hormones Ashley, calm down.

"Alright Ashley, you definitely know how to play the game." Elena stated with a somewhat shocked look that I actually would flirt with Kol.

"Please, I'm the coach. Haha, I sound pretty cocky don't I?"

"I like it!"

"Of course you do Matt. You're so definitely secretly a horndog."

"Haha, yeah I bet he is but seriously Ashley, Kol is not necessarily the best guy to go for."

"Yeah, Caroline has a point, he's sketchy." Elena's face said it all, there's something they aren't telling me. I wanna know what.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind guys. Thanks for looking out for me."

"Anytime." "Of course." They said at the same time. 'Ring. Ring.'

~Kol's POV~

"Kol, why bother with a common whore like her. Seriously, must you bring our family so much shame every day?"

"Rebekah calm down. Either way I believe she's different. I like different."

"Well at least don't stalk the poor girl too early in the game, understand. Mother wouldn't be happy with you if you did such a thing."

"I understand Rebekah, I'll be civilized." I walked away from her and went to my next class. Why did I agree to come here anyway? Was I really that bored at home? Yes. Well I do tolerate Rebekah but Klaus is a bit much to deal with for a long period of time.

I walked into my creative writing class to find Elena and Ashley sitting there giggling. She's so cute when she giggles. I can't wait to talk to her again. "Hello girls, and what may I ask were you giggling about?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, there is the next chapter and believe me i have never been happier. I am in a typing heaven! Oh and to point something out i completely forgot to mention that those coconut flavored M&M's are my all time favorite! The place i used to get them hasn't had them in a while and believe me i am soooo sad because of it. Now back to the story, Ashley's depression problem, the whole situation with the meds i am personally not completely sure if that's how things work. I just wrote what sounded right to me, i do most of my writing in my spare time like in between classes or when i'm home with no hw and have nothing to do. I'm so anti-social i know. So i hope you enjoy, R&R!

Chapter 2

~Kol's POV~

Elena's smile faded but Ashley carried her's on like a radiating light. She has such a bubbly personality, it's adorable and she's feisty and quite attractive.

"Well Kol it definitely was not about you."

There we go with the feistiness, she's like a fire cracker, explosive. "Aww, I got my hopes up." I took a seat next to her, I just needed to know more. "So, what were you talking about?"

"Corny pick-up lines. Hopefully Matt doesn't use them because he obviously likes to flirt with me, right Elena?"

"Haha he was basically drooling for you. I'm sure Kol isn't interested at all though."

"Oh Elena, don't get all riled up because of me. I'm only human."

Elena then coughed like she couldn't believe my lie, well trying to cover up to Ashley who doesn't know about vampires yet, oh well.

The class went by quick and lots of smiles were exchanged by me and Ashley. Next I had history as well but sadly so does the whole Scooby crew. Well, let's go have some fun.

They were sitting around her so I walked up and sat on her desk. "Hey can you hangout tomorrow, you know watch a movie, grab a bite sort of thing to entertain you on your Friday night?"

"Haha, sorry, I'll probably be with the gang tomorrow night. Maybe some other time."

"I'll hold you to it!" Just like that I was off to my seat with death glares being sent my way.

~Ashley's POV~

'Ring. Ring.' Wow, did he seriously do that in there! "Hey, umm Bonnie about today, sorry if I was mean." I finally caught her, I've been feeling bad for some reason.

"Look don't worry, I shouldn't have judged you in the first place."

"Well then, do you guys wanna go to Angel's with me?"

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie all agreed and we were off, me behind the wheel of my petite dark purple Kia Soul.

We arrived and I stepped in shouting "Honey I'm Home!"

"Why send me to heaven and back, it is my little trouble-maker Ashley Grey!"

"The one and only and there is the man of the hour, Lorne Green!"

"Yo, Lorne what's with the screaming? Well, call the cops we have a felon in the house! Hey girl, how've you been?"

"5 by 5, like always!" I hugged Faith and introduced everyone.

"I got you Ash, sit down at the sink."

"Whatever you say Fay. Lorne could you be a doll and set my girls up with whatever they ask for. Now Fay you'll never guess what I want done."

"Hmm, a color change, what's your poison?"

"Well, bleach blonde."

"Woah, someone's living the dream of a life time!"

"You know it!"

*3 Hours Later*

"Well, what do we think?" I turned to the mirror and met my new long, luxurious straightened bleach blonde hair.

"I'm in love Elena, Car, Bonnie, what do you think?"

"You look to die for!" Bonnie exclaimed. She now had gotten a lighter shade of brown milk chocolate highlights.

"Stunning!" Elena got a small trim and re-color to make her really shine.

"Drop dead gorgeous!" Caroline got herself some new blonde highlights, truly to die for!

"Well, I think we look good girls. How much will it be Lorne?"

"Honey, for you it's free."

"Thanks G-Man! See you later Fay!"

"Go with the flow!"

We walked out and went to the car. "Hey let's go to the Grill and show off our new do's." Caroline suggested.

"I'm there but tell me how to actually make it there."

"I'll drive Ashley don't worry." We switched seats and made it to the town hot spot. Elena walked in first and Car and Bonnie hid me from view.

"Boys I'd like you to say hello to Ashley's new do!" I did a twirl purposely showing off. So maybe Matt was gonna drool now. There was someone new here also. Stefan spoke up.

"Very nice and I'd like you to meet my older brother Damon."

"Nice to meet you Damon."

"Oh no, believe me the pleasure is all mine and may I say you look beautiful."

"Yes, you can say that, repeatedly and of course thank you. Umm what do you think Matt? Is it nice?" I feel like I'm taunting him by placing my elbow on his shoulder nonchalantly.

"I think you deserve to be on a magazine. You look amazing."

"Well, thank you. I love magazines. I'd also love a beer if someone wants to treat us young ladies. What do you say Damon, be and amazing older brother and treat us kids to some alcohol."

"As you wish my lady."

"Okay now let's hit the pool table. I'm feeling good tonight. You know I'm on my game." We all migrated to the pool table and Damon brought the drinks, which kept coming the whole night, along with my winning streak. I finally took a break from pool and took down some shots with Stefan, Damon, and Elena. Life was good and I was drunk.

"Well I think I better get young Ashley home."

"How sweet of you Damon, here's my keys."

We drove with music blasting and finally made it to my new home. We were at the door when I turned to see Damon grab me and bite my neck. I shrieked and out of nowhere Kol pushed him off me.

"Listen Salvatore, get lost! Ashley is mine and not yours!" That's all I heard when everything went black.

The next morning I woke up in a room I didn't recognize and someone on the sofa just sleeping. KOL! What the hell happened last night?! Ow, my neck!

Oh God, what did I do? Well at least I'm dressed… wait, where are my PANTS?! I finally found them sitting at the foot of my bed and slipped them on. I got up and ran out of the room as fast as possible. I ran down the stairs remembering that I didn't know where I was.

I saw a bathroom and ran to it. I looked at myself expecting… well I don't know what to expect. Okay, hair good, my face okay, OH MY GOD! My neck, my neck! Oh my… Damon, he bit me, he had fangs and his eyes changed. Vampires, seriously, of all things VAMPIRES! I feel sick, oh and I'm pale great!

I walked into the kitchen and may I say Woah, this place is huge. "Well you're taking this well."

"Taking being bitten by a vampire and waking up in your house then, well yeah sure." I opened the fridge and could hear Kol screaming no! Too late, it had packets and packets of blood bags. This family is a family of vamps, FUCK!

"You too! What the hell! Did you and your friend Damon have fun playing the new girl? Well, talk!"

"Look, Damon bit you, I threw him off and brought you here so you'd be safe with a house full of 5 Original vampires."

"Original, what do you expect me to believe that you are the first vamps to come into this world," I looked at him and knew, "Oh my God, you are! I'm just… gonna take a nap." I remember falling over but not hitting the ground. Then everything went black.

I woke up again with Kol next to me, oh and he had food. I need food. "Hey, what happened?" I picked the burger he had then took a bite, damn that's good.

"Well, you fainted. I thought that was obvious."  
"I mean what happened last night. In front of my house, what went down?"

"Well, you got drunk at the Grill. Damon drove you home and he bit you, why I won't know, then I saved you and brought you to my house?"

"Why did you bring me to your house and not just bring me inside of mine?"

"Well some silly folk tales about vampires are true, like the fact that I can't enter a living human being house without being invited in. Do you see the problem?"

"I understand now" I was finishing my burger and chugging my soda. "Do you know where my phone is?"

"Yeah, here you go." Oh my God, 20 missed calls, all from Elena and Jo. Damn, I'll call Jo first.

She finally picked up on the 3rd ring, "Hey Jo, I'm okay, living and breathing."

"Thank God, where have you been? Who are you with? Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm at a friend's house, I got drunk, and she took me to her house. I just checked my phone now, okay don't worry."

"Okay at least you're okay. Well I'm at work I have to go. I won't be home for the weekend because I will be out of town doing my private investigator crap as you like to call it. Bye, love you."

"Good to know, bye love you too." Now I should call Elena, shit what should I tell her?

"Kol does Elena know about the Salvatore's?"

"Okay here's the low down, Elena is the doppelganger, and you do know what that it correct?" I nodded my head in agreement. "Well she is dating Stefan, the vampire, and Damon you know is his older vampire brother. Jeremy dated 2 vampires, one of them did start off human so that's not too bad, and then there was the witch, Bonnie."

"Wait Bonnie is a witch?"

"Yes, the Bennett family witches. Tyler comes from a line of werewolves and is one of course and he's dating the peppy blonde, Caroline, who is also a vampire. Matt is well the only normal human and counting Jeremy even though he can see the dead, spooky huh. That is the story of Mystic Falls."

"Damn, I need to call Elena." She picked up at the first ring.

"Ashley, oh my God, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm with Kol and he told me everything, vampires, werewolves, and ghosts oh my."

"Why, did he hurt you?"

"No but Elena I was bitten last night and Kol saved me so I trust him and I'm safe."

"Wait Ashley, it's me Stefan, who attacked you? Did you see the person who did this?"

"Yeah Stefan, it was Damon. He attacked me."

"Oh God, okay I'm going to deal with him understand, just stay safe."

"Yeah, I'll stay safe, bye Stefan."

I turned to see Kol watching me intently, waiting for what I would do next it seemed. "Kol can you take me home?"

"Yes, let's go." We walked to the front door and was stopped by his sister Rebekah. She didn't look very happy.

"Hi Rebekah, I'm Ashley. I've heard nothing about you that should definitely change."

"Hmm, I suppose so but may I ask what you are doing here and with Kol?"

"Damon attacked me last night and Kol saved me so to speak. Question, how long have you all been living for?"

"Well, he is certainly noble and completely stupid." Just then, 3 older men walked up to us and in unison they all said, "Leslie!"

"Wait, who is Leslie? I am Ashley, Ashley Grey. Who are you?"

Kol looked scared now, "What are you all going on about, who is Leslie?" He came close to me, I even felt myself go pale. This can't be good at all.

"Well, Leslie is a young vampire who met us 3 and strung us along. Devilish young girl, quite feisty and a big trouble maker."

"Do you realize you just described Ashley to the very T."

"Yes Kol, are you catching on now?"

"Look what is it," Kol and Rebekah were mouthing the name Klaus to me, "Klaus, I am Ashley Grey, NOT Leslie! Do you understand!" I had fire bubbling inside but I wasn't scared, it was like I wanted to get hurt. I actually knew it but no one else caught on. Then, Klaus was standing right in front of me.

"Klaus leave her alone! Ashley, please just, let's go. You might get hurt."

"What's so bad with that Kol." I know why I'm acting like this. I NEED my anti- depressants or this, this feeling is gonna kill me.

"Ashley get back, please?"

"Fine, I need to get out of here anyway."

"Of course, whatever you need. Let's go and Klaus do us all a favor and leave Ashley alone!"

"We'll see about that dear brother."

"Oh fuck off you dick!" Well, there it was, no going back, Fuck. Now Klaus had me up against the wall, hands wrapped around my neck, oh well. "What are you gonna do Klaus, kill me?"

Just as he was leaning near my neck to bite me, his siblings ran around him and pulled him off, but Klaus only fought back. Then, and older woman came and everyone stopped.

"Kol take your friend home. Klaus you and I need to talk."

"Yes mother, Ashley let's go." I ran to his side and believe me I could feel a worried wave radiating from him, wow.

As we were driving, he finally snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Maybe, who knows?" My answer was so simple but his face was mixed with confusion and worry. I felt bad, my depression always hurts others. "I just need to get home okay, Kol. I'm not feeling well."

"What do you mean? Are you hurt, sick what?"

"No I'm just, just feeling too much. Everything is crashing around me. Hey, we're here." He looks so sad.

"You can come in Kol." I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed my pills. The whole time he was eyeing me suspiciously. "I'm a bit on the depressed side, have been ever since my parents died. I was sent to therapy and they prescribed these bad boys and they've been helping me keep all those bad thoughts from clouding my mind. I tend to lose my common sense and can be said to have suicidal tendencies. God, I'm such a downer, sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You seemed to really worry for me. Why? Why do you care? You don't know me and you save me from Damon, no questions asked." My thoughts were getting clearer but I can't seem to shake these questions.

"I don't know Ashley. When I saw you I just wanted to know you. I could just feel you were different. I've been around since the beginning and believe me. I know how to handle every situation but right now I'm not in control. I'll still be extremely cocky though."

"Haha and well definitely an amazing answer. Thanks Kol." I went over and kissed him on the cheek and then he kissed me. His lips were made of clouds made of all things sweet and delicious. This was simply fan-fucking-tastic.

"So, what does "climb him like a tree" worthy mean exactly?"

"You're an ass Mr. Michaelson."

"Well Miss Grey, you're just too cute."

"Come on let's go get some type of education today, I just need to change." I was walking to the stairs and he was following, "Nice try, you can stay here!"

"Are you completely sure you don't want me upstairs with you?"

"Oh I'm positive." Lies. Why does he like me at all, it's hard to believe. Well at least I'm feeling better than I was this morning.

I picked out a pair of dark jeans, a light pink tank, and a cute greyish and pink designed crop top. I also picked out my favorite all black converse, outfit for champions.

I changed quickly and ran back down the stairs to find him waiting for me at the door. "Did you dress up for me?" He had the biggest grin on his face, damn.

"Oh come on now, don't flatter yourself. Haha, come on bodyguard."


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3 and i've had these chapters with me for a while so i hope you enjoy. i'm working on chapter 4 for The New Girl and chapter 5 for my first story Never Forget, please read and review both stories if you would like to. :)

Chapter 3

~Ashley's POV~

We walked in at lunch and Kol compelled the secretary to excuse us for the morning. Everyone was staring at us, why? At least we finally made it to the table.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Caroline shot up and asked, "Where have you been miss and why do you have bite marks on your neck?"

"Oh fuck, does anyone have a solution to this? How do I hide the marks?"

"Come here I'll apply some concealer and no one will notice but really what happened?"

"Elena, you didn't tell them?"

"I thought you should tell them, sorry. I've just been worries over Stefan, he looked ready to kill."

Caroline asked, "What, why?"

"Well, um, Damon attacked me last night and Kol saved me," I looked over to Kol and noticed that he was still standing there, "Hey Kol sit next to Matt, stop standing."

"No it's okay, I'll go find Rebekah. Goodbye everyone."

"Okay, Damon bit you, that dick!" I wonder if Caroline is always straight to them point.

"Yeah, hey why don't you guys like Kol?"

"Well mostly because of Klaus and the son of a bitch attacked me."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Matt, I didn't know. If it helps in any way I put Klaus in his place this morning."

"Wait what?" Elena asked.

"Oh yeah, I got a Michaelson family welcome. It was very tense and Klaus almost killed me. To be fair I pissed him off a lot so I guess that was my fault. Wait, I just remembered, Klaus, Elijah, and Finn all said they knew a girl named Leslie who looked just like me and even acted like me. I don't know if she's still alive but um what does this exactly mean?"

"Oh my God, Ashley, you're a doppelganger!"

"Oh come on Jeremy, what are you talking about? Elena's the only doppelganger here." Caroline seemed sure but it seemed like she agreed with Jeremy.

"Maybe he is right, who says that there has to be just one doppelganger. Ashley was Leslie a vampire?" Bonnie seemed to be worrying by the minute.

"Yeah, so does that mean she's alive, oh who am I kidding, of course she is alive!"

"Don't worry we'll figure this out." 'Ring. Ring' "Come on let's get to class."

"Um hey Matt, can we talk?"

"Sure Ashley."

"Look I really didn't know about that Kol did to you, he didn't exactly fill me in on that detail."

"No really, it's okay don't worry about it. Look Ashley do you really trust that guy?"

"Yeah, I do, I mean I kind of owe him my life, you know. Plus, he is pretty sweet. Look this is my stop, bye, I'll see you later at the Grill."

"Okay, bye, see you there."

~Damon's POV~

Oh look at this it's 12 p.m., maybe I'll get up. Yeah, I'll get up. I got down stairs only to be pushed up against the wall by Stefan, what happened now?

"What the hell Stefan?"

"Why did you attack Ashley last night?" He tightened his grip on my throat. He was out for blood.

"Oh that's right, that's what I drank last night. Also why I'm sore, dam Elijah Jr. knocked me put pretty well." Then Stefan punched me… twice!

"One is for Ashley, two is for you being a dick. Why did you even bite her?"

"No reason, I was really drunk, she looked familiar, a young thing named Leslie, I felt like I was back in the old days, way after Katherine and her being "locked" in the tomb."

"Wait, what, she looked familiar to you? Hold on, let me check my phone."

Seriously, he had me up against the wall while he checked his phone. They say I'm bad! Then he let go of me finally, but he had an extremely shocked expression.

"Ashley's a doppelganger. Leslie apparently knew the 3 eldest originals as well. Sorry Damon but you still didn't have a right to hurt her."

"Whatever, aren't doppelgangers supposed to be like unicorns? You know unique and rare and all that backstory."

"Obviously, this is pretty new. We need to find out Ashley's family history and I'm assuming Leslie is still out there, great."

Hmm, Leslie is still alive, maybe that's not so bad. She knew what fun was. Hell, she was fun.

~Ashley's POV~

"Kol stop staring at me." I whispered to him, frankly he was getting to be a little annoying. Still, he's so adorable when he's over protective. Wait, we're not even a couple, woah.

I took out my phone and started texting Elena, 'Hey what's Stefan's #, and I wanna talk to him?'

A minute later she texted back, 'Okay, 973-377-2067.' Then I texted Stefan, to see if he talked to Damon, hopefully only talked, I wouldn't want him hurting his brother.

'Hey Ashley, don't worry he's alive for now and he knew Leslie. We are researching your family now, how are you taking being a doppelganger?'

'Well, it's new, plus did you notice that Elena and I just happen to have similar… no practically the same life story?'

'Yeah I've been catching on to that too.'

Then I got a text from a different #, 973-428-2048, Damon! 'Hey doll, I'm perfectly safe thanks for caring. ;)'

Eww, he's making me want to barf! 'I only care that Stefan might lose his brother, frankly if anyone besides Stefan killed you I'd be fine. Oh and fuck you, you fucking DICK!'

'Feisty, I like it! ;)'

'Like I said FUCK YOU DICK!'

Damn, what does he want now, oh it's Elena, 'Hey you look pissed, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, Damon stole my # from Stefan. He's a DICK!'

'Oh sorry and yeah he is a dick.'

'At least this class is almost over! Holy day! Oh can you and Stefan to the Grill tonight, probably not smart for me, but why ruin my fun because of that DICK. Oh and make sure to tell Stefan to save any new doppelganger shit for tomorrow or something please, we need a night out for real.'

'Yeah don't worry, we'll be there for a worry free night.'

'Cool, can you tell the others?'

'Yeah, already done.'

'Ring. Ring.' Finally, tonight just got this much closer.

"So, Elena, tonight 8ish at the Grill then we could move the party to my place."

"Sounds good but what about Jo?"

"Oh she's actually going out of town, she should have already left. Usually I'd throw something big but I'd rather not, I don't want her yelling at me quite yet. You know, too early in the game. Oh, I've got drinks covered."

"Okay, I'm there!"

I walked into the Grill and Matt, Elena, and Stefan were already there. "Hey guys, where's everyone else?"

"There's Jeremy, behind you."

"Oh Jer, I definitely need you here tonight, you are in charge of keeping everyone drinking tonight, okay, you and me on drink patrol."

"Definitely in, so Stefan work your magic, drinks start now!" Yes, tonight will be hazy, but fun!

~One Hour Later~

You'd think I would learn something from last night, Haha oh who am I kidding. Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler finally walked in and even more drinking went down. Surprisingly I kept up with the supernaturals of the group, Jeremy, Elena, Matt, and Bonnie were lagging but we all have limits, I just don't have so many.

"Yo people, who's up for a home party, drinks on me!"

"Let's go!" Everyone shouted and we were off, Matt being not as drunk as the rest of us driving.

"Alright, Stefan and Caroline get your asses in here, the rest I'm pretty sure you know how to get into a house." Of course, Jo leaves the alcohol in a safe place open to all. I love that woman I do!

~Hours Later~

Oh we all were in a deep buzz, last I checked Tyler and Caroline found a room and so did Elena and Stefan. Now it was just Bonnie, Me, Matt, and Jeremy.

"Hey you guys wanna play a game?"

"Okay, let's do it!"

"That's the spirit Jer. Okay so how about this game involves stripping."

"Yes, hmm what about beer pong?"

"Nah, that's so sophomore year."

"Oh I got it, I'll be right back." I ran to get the plastic basketball stand and a basketball. "Okay, you make the shot you're good if you miss, bye clothes."

"Yes." We all agreed now. "Jeremy you go first." He went and missed, yay, off went his shirt. "Matt." He went and missed, even better, off went his shirt! "Bonnie!" She missed, wow, off went her shirt, oh nice bra, neon.

"Okay Ashley you go."

"If you insist." I throw the ball and made the shot. They were so shocked!

"What how'd you do that?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh young grasshopper, years of practice."

~Half an Hour Later~

They were stripped down to panties, bra, and boxers and only my shirt was off. I'm good at this, I actually feel bad. "So, do we want to continue?"

"No thank you!" "Nah!" "No!" All at once, "Okay I'll just play." A good 5 shots later I was in panties and a bra. "You guys happy?"

"Yes, now you are on our level."

"Okay, okay I got you, now how about, oh truth or dare?"

Jeremy shot up. "Yes I go first, Matt a truth for you, do you, Matt Donavon, have a thing for Ashley?"

"Jer don't make him answer that."

"No, it's okay Bonnie, yeah I do have a thing for her. Now Jeremy do you have a thing for Ashley?"

"No, she's like my sister, right Ashley?"

"Yes, I'm a great influential big sister!"

"Excuse me am I interrupting something?" Kol! What's he doing here, at 2 in the morning? I'm half naked, damn!

"Um hey Kol, what are you doing here?"

"I was checking in obviously at the right time to. I think it's time for bed kids. Come on." I nodded in agreement and they went to the sofas. Kol and I went into the kitchen to talk. I managed to get my jeans back on.

"Um yes Kol, what can I do for you?"

"My siblings are outside and would like to talk to you."

"Cool, let's go." I'm prepared right, oh crap I forgot a shirt, oh well. "Hello Michaelson family, excuse my half naked, drunken form. We're all kind of buzzed in there."

"Hmm, somehow I'm tolerating you better half naked and drunk."

"Fuck you Klaus!"

"Hey watch your temper miss, anyways we are offering you protection while you are you know, living. Will you accept?"

"Why? What's your plan in helping me?"

"Listen Leslie, your important to me."

"Ah, ah, ah, correction I'm Ashley the new or well second doppelganger, apparently Damon has met our girl Leslie as well. She's a bit of a player I'm gathering."

"She actually was with that filth? Why?" Woah, Elijah's pissed, compared to his icy exterior.

"Look, I don't know okay. I'm not her, I just look like it. My advice, let it go, she's not here so don't worry, move on."

"Easier said than done Ashley." Oh hey, he used my name!

"Oh see you do know my name. Good for you."

"Listen common whore, watch how you speak to my brother!"

"Excuse me." God this is hell right now, be the bigger person. "You know what, name your poison."

"I will not accept your sad attempt of making me feel welcome."

"No, I'm trying to make you tolerable to the other guests, along with myself, in this house." I looked at her realizing she was hurt by that. "Look Rebekah, that was mean, I'm sorry. Come inside, drink, and if you want you can stay the night."

"What about us?" Klaus asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Kol you are already invited in so I'm at risk of being stared at all night while I sleep, Klaus, well Caroline filled me in on your extra curriculars so no I'm good. Elijah and Finn I still don't really know you, sorry." I walked back inside with Rebekah and Kol following behind me. We were welcomed by Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy who weren't sleeping but watching cartoons, wow.

"Hey guys, we have 2 more guests, don't try strangling them with your minds, Bonnie that goes for you, no offense."

"None taken, pass the scotch." I threw it to her and I was focused on the Tom and Jerry marathon for the next 5 minutes while the originals got comfortable.

"Rebekah what do you want to drink, beer or Tequila?"

"Tequila."

"My kind of girl! To just being." We clinked glasses and took down our shots. Kol was too interested in the television to care, oh well, more for us.

"You know Ashley, you're not all bad, and I'm just really bitchy. I'm sorry."

"It's all good, believe me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey girl hey, or guy oh well! So here is Ch. 4 i hope you like it! So just a warning there is a small mention of self harm, if you feel uncomfortable reading it then i advised you to skim through the last few paragraphs and dialogue. Oh and i'm like watching Elf soo i'm like all on the arctic puffin train! Oh yeah! :D Please remember to review and favorite and all of the above and a major THANK YOU to all of you have read my story and favorited it! Just saying you guys like make my day! 3

Chapter 4

~Kol's POV~

Hmm, they're all sleeping, poo. Well at least I can stare at Ashley. First I went to grab something to drink, damn no blood, obviously, orange juice it is. I was pouring the citrus liquid into a cup when Stefan slammed me into a wall.

"What are you doing here Kol?" His grip on my throat on my throat was loosening a bit so I could speak. Then Ashley walked in, somehow her pants came back off along with Rebekah's clothing, I noticed as she walked in behind Ashley. Rebekah quickly pulled Stefan off of me and then Caroline was pinning Rebekah. Now once again Stefan was pinning me to the wall with the help of Tyler. All I saw was Ashley's shock as she was standing there.

"Hey guys, I invited them so get off of them! This is a no killing zone!"

"Ashley, seriously, you let them in?"

"Yes Stefan, Kol is a good guy who saved my life and Rebekah is pretty sweet as well so act civilized!" I could hear her mumbling some very choice words as she took her anti-depressants. Everyone was now freely standing around.

"Ashley, maybe Rebekah and I should go?"

"No don't, really what kind of host am I if I let you guys leave."

"Well I'm going, Rebekah what about you?" I could see some hurt on Ashley's face.

"I'm going to stay Kol. I'm sure that they'll soon be house broken."

"Excuse me Original."

"Oh sorry Blondie that wasn't just directed at your little puppy over there you and Stefan were included."

"Guys, seriously stop! Goodbye Kol. Caroline please get along with Rebekah, she's actually quite nice."

I was leaving quickly as Ashley was playing mediator with Tyler standing by to make sure no cat fights ensued. I was outside and stopped by Stefan yet again. "Yes."

"Do not go near Ashley! I don't know what you're playing at but I'll stop it either way!"

"You do realize Rebekah is in there as well."

"She won't do anything, Caroline will make sure of that, you are a bit more dangerous."

"Well nice chatting with you Stefan." Just like that I was out of sight and back at the Mansion, my cute home.

~Ashley's POV~

We finally calmed down the strong blondes and were eating greasy burgers and fries to help with the hangovers, a little trick I've learned the hard way. I put on the Pandora app on my phone to listen to music, plugged my headphones in and was set. I was singing along to _Fall for You_ by Secondhand Serenade when Caroline was practically flapping her hands around to get my attention. I took out my headphones.

"I was trying to tell you that you have a really good singing voice and that I love that song!"

"Oh, sorry I'm in my own world when it comes to music and thanks, I love singing. It makes me feel at peace you know."

"Yeah, I get it, singing is freeing. I love it too!"

Matt then stood up and walked over to me, "Hey Ashley, could we talk?"

"Yeah, let's go to the kitchen." While walking away I could hear Elena and Caroline asking what that was all about, they really should have stayed for truth or dare. "So Matt, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Last night, I remember telling you that I was into you. I hope that we could maybe get together, if not I'm totally cool. What do you say?"

"Umm look Matt, I think that you're a cool dude and if you take me on a date later, I bet I'll know if I see this going somewhere. I did just get here so let's start with the basic first date."

"I'd love that! Look I gotta go to the Grill so I'll pick you up later at 7."

"I'll be waiting." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he was off, but something was making me question my choice. I walked back to the others.

"So spill, what was that all about?"

Well Elena that was Matt well technically that was me asking Matt out, mostly him asking me though. Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."

"I heard everything, he said that he told you he liked you last night!" Oh Caroline and her vampire hearing.

"Bonnie, Jeremy, you wanna answer that one, no. Well last night while you people coupled we played strip basketball, then some truth or dare where Jeremy asked Matt if he had a thing for me, he said yes."

"OMG, then what?"

"Well then my brothers and I interrupted and were welcomed by a half-naked Ashley Grey. By the way, that was a really nice lace bra, I could practically see the lust coming off of all four of my brothers." Rebekah was wearing a devilish grin.

"Of course they lusted over me, I was half-naked, I'm happy I remembered to put on my jeans or else I probably wouldn't be showing my face right now."

"So all the Originals have seen you half-naked?"

"Yes Stefan. Please continue to make me feel worse. So anyway, how did you guys do, you know with your couply-coupleness?"

"Well me and Tyler definitely had fun, what about you and Stefan, Elena?"

"I prefer not to kiss and tell." She was blushing crazily and Stefan was chuckling.

"Really, how about fuck and tell?"

"Ashley!" She squealed and now everyone was full on laughing.

"Sorry it is a question, you know. Anyway, Jer, Tyler, Stefan leave! The girls and I have to prepare for my date."

"Okay, let's go Jeremy, Tyler."

~Later~

"Caroline, are you sure this outfit is okay, I mean where is he taking me?"

"I can't say but he said to dress somewhat casually. Besides, you look hot!"

I hope that's true, my bleach blonde hair was crimped into beachy waves, I had light make up on. I was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white tank, and an adorable white lace blazer, and ankle length black heeled boots. I also had a long black chain necklace with a black heart.

'Knock. Knock.' Caroline ran to the door to see if it was Matt, but was disappointed when she saw Kol walking in.

"Ashley, can we talk?" I checked the clock, it was practically 7. Damn!

"Look Kol, I have plans, please can we do this tomorrow?"

"Oh, I get it you're going on a date, with the blonde one, Rebekah mentioned it when she stopped home to grab some clothes. There's my sister, Rebekah dear, Klaus needs to speak with you. Be late, it will piss him off, so I'll be going." Just like that he left, I actually felt bad for him but why?

'Knock. Knock.' Finally, Matt! "Hey Matt, ready to go?" He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a yummy white button up shirt that was very well fitted around his muscles, woah!

"You look great! So yeah, let's go." While walking away I heard Caroline mumble something about us growing up too fast.

"Oh my God! You took me to a park!" I was insanely joyed but he looked worried.

"You don't like it, we could go somewhere else?"

"No, no I love it! Hey push me on the swings?" I put on my best puppy face and he gave in easily. He was pushing me then he put his arms around me in place when I almost fell off the seat. Only I would manage almost falling but he made catching me seem so elegant.

"God, I'm so hopeless."

"Well, I'm happy to help." We were face to face, he was leaning in placed a gentle kiss on my lips. 'Hmm, as soft as clouds.'

"Oh how sweet, humans at play." I turned to see well me except with dirty blonde hair like I used to originally have. Leslie!

"What do you want Leslie," she looked surprised, "What you didn't think I would know about you?"

"Well, most of the fun is gone from the surprise but the show must go on. I'm here for you, we could be twinsies as you say."

"Look I'm not going with you so shoo."

"Feisty and disrespectful, you are a lot like me." In a flash she swooped me up and knocked out Matt! 'Fuck!'

~Damon's POV~

God, I need a drink, a bloody one, hey. Hmm, teenage boy lying on the ground helpless, score! Wait, this is Matt, oh crap. "See now I have to do something good and be helpful. All for Elena." Why couldn't I bring myself to let Matt just die. 'Because the Elena will be sad!'

~Matt's POV~

I was coming to, where was I? Someone is above me, who? "Elena?"

"Yes it's me Elena. Matt what happened, where's Ashley?"

"Ashley! Fuck, this vampire, I guess Ashley's doppelganger took her. Umm, she called her Leslie."

"Leslie!" Suddenly Damon left the Boarding house, hopefully he'd find Ashley! Hopefully!

"Stefan, follow him and make sure he _finds_ Ashley!" Elena instructed. Stefan then ran out.

~Damon's POV~

'Damn, I need to find Leslie, I lost Katherine a _long_ time ago, NEVER AGAIN!' I was running everywhere when Stefan stopped me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna find Leslie!"

"Don't you mean Ashley?"

"No! I mean Leslie! I lost Katherine but Leslie is my last hope! Obviously, Ashley belongs to the human, Katherine left, and Elena has you so I'm left with Leslie! She's my last chance!"

"No she isn't, remember she also had Klaus, Elijah, and Finn as well! She's not here for you, she's here for Ashley for some reason!"

~Ashley's POV~

'Fuck!' Where am I? Looking around I can't see much, just an empty room. I'm not tied down? I'm actually on a bed, hmm. I wish Kol could come save me. Wait, what, no, Stefan, Damon, Rebekah, Caroline, Tyler anyone of them. Someone, no Leslie, came through the door, there was a door? Why is it so dark?

She turned on a floor lamp by the door, "Morning Sunshine, how you feeling? Good, Great!" She didn't even let me answer on my own, rude bitch! "Anyway, you look presentable today, good thing you were on a date, by the way cute kid."

MATT! "What did you do to Matt?! If you hurt him I swear to God, I'll find a way to hurt you, you bitch!"

"Hmm, like I said, feisty! I like your hair, maybe I'll change too. Nah, I believe only one doppelganger should handle that color."

"Wow, you just managed to insult me and make it sound like a compliment. Good for you! Why do you care If I look presentable, who's coming?"

"A good cousin of mine, maybe you've heard of her, Katherine Peirce."

I could feel myself going pale. "You're saying that I'm related to Elena? How?"

"Yeah, Stefan didn't catch on yet, Elena's real mommy had a long lost sister. Your mommy was given up, well left at a church step."

"Why?"

"This was before Isobel's dad and your Grams was very young, too young. Haha, don't you love bastard children?"

"Okay, stop talking! Shut the Fuck up!"

"What's wrong? Is my favorite orphan mad? Did I hurt your feelings?" I heard a door slam open and a girl who looked just like Elena came in, Katherine!

"Leslie, stop playing with her. We need her alive and sane."

"Wow, what did the Originals see in you two? You're just two little bitches who can't get what they want, you probably never will either."

"Oh go cut yourself, wait you can't such a shame!"

Oh now I was pissed! "I'd watch what you say bitch, wouldn't want you to get hurt!" I could feel the death rays protruding off of me, I was out for blood but how could I hurt them?

"Hmm, I could say the same thing to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty guys here's another chapter hope you enjoy! Oh and friendly warning there is speak of self harm in this chapter so read with caution. I hope that this is a good chapter and that everyone enjoys it! So i'd like to give a huge THANK YOU to **Yukari99**, **sporty-abi**, **ShiloCoulter**, **Nightwing's Gal**, **WillowTheMischeifMaker**, and **livvixxx**! Thank you guys for following and favoriting my story and THANK YOU to everyone reading it! IT really means a lot! 3 Please remember to R&R!

Chapter 5

~Kol's POV~

I was knocking on the Salvatore's door now. Ashley wasn't answering my text messages and I was worried. Elena answered the door hoping for someone else.

"Where's Ashley?" She got a grave expression on her face. Damn, what was going on?

"Kol, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Ashley! Where is she Elena?" For some reason her expression changed as if she realized something.

"Leslie took her when she was on her date with Matt. They went to a park and then she came and knocked Matt out and grabbed her."

"Well is Stefan and Damon out looking for her?!"

"Stefan is but I think Damon is only looking for Leslie."

"That disgraceful piece of shit! I'll kill him myself!" I was turning to go back to my car but Elena stopped me.

"You really do care about her don't you?" She was looking hopeful that I could care and that now she knew Ashley would be safe with me, if Ashley will have me.

"Yes, Elena, I truly do care about her. She's different and I love it." With that she let me go and I was off to my home. I rushed in and found Klaus and Elijah discussing something in the study.

"Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, Finn! Leslie took Ashley! We need to get her NOW!" My siblings all ran in with shocked expressions.

"Leslie did what?!" "How?" Both Klaus and Rebekah asked.

"She was on a date with the human boy! Weren't you supposed to be protecting her?!"

"She didn't agree to our help!"

"Oh so now you decide to listen and respect someone's wishes, Klaus! Well good for you!"

Rebekah placed a calming hand on my shoulder, "Kol, please calm down, we will find her! I promise you that!"

"We better! I don't know what I would do at this point if I didn't get to see her. In such a short time she managed to make me care!"

~Ashley's POV~

"Bitch!" I shouted at Leslie and she slapped me so hard I thought my head wouldn't stay in place! 'Kol, where are you?'

"Listen you are going to tell Elena where to go, understand! You are gonna lead her here!"

"Why?!"

"Isn't it obvious, with both of you here Klaus can't make any more hybrids because with two doppelgangers here no doppelganger blood."

"My blood can make hybrids?"

"Yes. In fact the thought that Elena was the only one who could have been used to end Klaus' curse was completely wrong. You only need blood from the Petrova family line, not only the doppelganger of the first Petrova to be sacrificed. Who knew?" She chuckled at that.

"You did!" I'm still confused about this though, "Why did Klaus never find me? I mean knew about you so how?"

"I travel under different names, Klaus and his brothers know me only as Leslie Underwood and my cousin of course changed to Katherine Peirce. We are good at lying and better at keeping secrets. What could I say, the world lies. Either way we never gave him reason to believe that Katherine and I he never needed to look for you."

"So is your name really Leslie?" Seems like it won't be but I could be wrong.

"Oh it is Leslie, Leslie Petrova and Katherine Petrova together causing mayhem."

"Did you make that one up yourself? I'm shocked!" She slapped me again, maybe I deserved that. Fuck that really is starting to hurt like a bitch. "Fine, I'll call Elena, no actually I'll text her. It's easier." Hopefully she'll have someone with her.

"Good girl."

~Kol's POV~

I knocked on the Salvatore's door again. For some reason Elena thinks she has something that could help. I heard her coming and was ready to jump into action.

"Kol, I know where she is." She mumbled to herself before she opened the door, probably practicing. She opened the door with her best good news giving face.

"I know Elena, you found Ashley so where is she?"

"Well no one else knows about this because Leslie wants me to come to them alone if I want Ashley to stay safe. This is the text." She handed me her phone and I began reading quickly.

'Elena, I'm going to need you to come to the tomb where Katherine was trapped in. From there Leslie will get you, if you don't come then she'll kill me. She wants no one to know about this so remember not to tell Kol or Stefan.'

"Okay so why did you choose me to tell this to?"

"Well later I got another text." She showed me another text.

'Elena, trust Kol, he can help!'

"Well that is sweet but how do you know Ashley was the one who sent it?"

"I don't but I wasn't going to take any chances, so can you help me?"

"Of course I can. Let me get to my brothers and Rebekah and we'll make a plan." She nodded and I sent a text to Klaus. He now called me, "Hello Klaus."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I have to be, so let's go."

~Ashley's POV~

I can't believe it! It worked! I managed to text Elena the extra message. Leslie really wasn't the smartest girl out there I guess.

"You're awfully quiet Ashley. Did you finally get scared?"

"Hell no! I'm just tired of talking to you!"

"Didn't I teach you not to be disrespectful? Do you need another lesson?"

"I've never been scared because I have hope. Do you know what that is?" She snorted and just left the room I was in, probably off to go get Elena. I wonder where Katherine has been. Oh there she is!

"What are you guys taking shifts now?"

"Yes, you aren't exactly tied up and I suppose Leslie has had enough torture so it's my turn."

"Aww, I'm so sad. You don't like me, what will I do now?" Katherine got creative and bit my wrist. She seemed to notice my scars and I turned pale.

"Does this give you a good feeling Ashley?"

"It never did. I just felt nothing that was what turned me on to it. Can I ask you why you bit my wrist and didn't just slap me?" She got up and grabbed a bandage to cover my wound.

"You were quite angered at that cutting remark and I wanted to taste you."

"You're definitely the cruel one of the pair. How do you even sleep at night?"

"Hmm, with satin sheets and warm blood in a mug. How about you?"

"Fluffy pillows and close to nothing pj's." She looked at me skeptically, "I like the cold, not too hard to figure out I guess. The cold makes you numb but it's also peaceful."

Suddenly Rebekah burst through the door and what a force she was! "Katherine, how am I shocked by this!"

Katherine grabbed me and grabbed my other wrist biting deeper than she did the first time and sucking just enough blood to make me insanely light headed. Rebekah pushed her against a wall and Kol ran in and rushed to me. "If I know you then you sent the other three to fight Leslie, do you think that was such a smart idea?" I managed to say but now everything was going dark.

"ASHLEY!" That was all I could hear in the background but then nothing.

~Hours later~

"Kol?" I looked around and found him jumping to his feet to my side. "Where is Elena?"

"She's safe. I sent Stefan with Finn to protect her. The other two then went to Rebekah and they are watching Katherine. We are not completely sure what we should do with them. Leslie is captured and so is Katherine."

"How's Damon?"

"We convinced him that Leslie would be at the Grill. He'll get over it later or drink himself into oblivion." I had to chuckle at that, somehow I could picture Damon doing just that and constantly watching me with hopeful eyes then realizing I'm not Leslie. Why was that funny? Irony I suppose, Stefan fell in love with Katherine then Elena and Damon fell in love with Leslie but not me, hopefully not ever.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Just thinking of the irony of Damon's situation. I think it's funny. Does that make me a bad person?" I turned to him and was hoping for the truth.

"No it doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you smart enough to catch the irony." He smiled warmly.

"Why are you still here?"

"Elena trusts me with you, she let me stay."

"Something tells me that you would have stayed without permission anyway. You know when I was with them all I could think of was when you were coming to save me." I looked him right in the eyes and I saw happiness. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I wanted more but I didn't exactly have the energy for it, I was pretty weak.

"How much blood did I lose?"

"Enough. Why didn't you ask anything about me kissing you?"

"I didn't have to. I'd love to kiss you more but I feel like shit. When can I leave?"

"Maybe tomorrow, it depends on how you are feeling. Do you not like hospitals?"

"Hospitals and doctors just piss me off. They have ever since my grandmother died." I could see the pain in his eyes and then sympathy. "I was very close to her in her later age, took care of her leading up to the day she died in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Alzheimer's disease and heart problems. There were other things but they didn't kill her, I guess somehow old age did. I remember the doctor walking in and saying that there wasn't really much he could do. I guess I should have caught on from there that she wasn't gonna make it. I was crying and so pissed I could have punched a wall and I held my fists in a deadly grip."

"I'm so sorry Ashley. It must have been so hard."

"It was and I didn't exactly deal with my grief so well. I just put everything together and packed it in a box. Then I pushed that box so far back in my mind that I couldn't find it most the time. My mom would talk about her and I just couldn't take it. It was probably so hard on her, my Grams died the day before my mom's birthday, what a way to remember it."

"How are you taking it now?"

"I'm suicidal and depressed how do you think I'm taking it?" He looked hurt and I felt so bad, I shouldn't be lashing out at him. "I'm sorry, I just get really emotional when it comes to my family." I looked at him and leaned into him to kiss him gently.

The kiss quickly escalated and Kol was making sure that I was okay and right now who would really complain. He was trailing his tongue along my lips asking for entrance and I accepted him happily. Our tongues were massaging each other's blissfully and I felt truly happy.

"Excuse me." We faintly heard Elena interrupting us. I'm glad she did because I probably would have slept with Kol here and now.

"Hey Elena."

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Better now I guess."

"Good. They called Jo a while ago so she should be getting there soon. Did you know that we have the same blood type?"

"Yeah, O+. I also knew that we are really cousins."

"What?"

"I'll explain later okay." Then Jo walked in to the room and grabbed me in a bear hug.

"Explain what sweetie?" Oh shit!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there, hi there, ho ho ho there! Okay that was so corny and i stole it from Bob from That 70's Show! Haha, so this my fellow fanfiction readers and writers is the next chapter of... dun Dun DUN... THE NEW GIRL! I hope you enjoy! Also have a great Christmas and New Year and Kwanza (if i spelt that wrong i'm sorry) and Hanakuh (again is i spelt that wrong i'm sorry) and any other holiday out there that you may celebrate! About tomorrow and the End of the World... dun Dun DUN! Well i dont put much faith in it but lots of jokes have come out of it, but on a serious note if shit does go down then I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I will also most likely be playing the song If I Die Young by the Band Perry because i have made it a rule that that song will be played at my funeral hopefully long after tomorrow! I have made that plan and have promised to haunt my friend for not making sure that song plays if that happens! That is my level of seriousness, gosh i'm weird! Lol well enjoy R&R!

Chapter 6

~Ashley's POV~

"Nothing Jo, really. Why did you come, you were working?" I was desperately trying to change the subject at this point and it worked.

"Well, Ashley you may be 18 but I am still your legal guardian and I was called for my blood type as well. Oh and don't forget that you are so much more important to me than my job, I'm here to protect you. By the way, who donated blood to you?"

"Elena did. We have the same blood type surprisingly, how lucky am i?"

"Very lucky, Ashley. And thank you very much Elena! Now may I ask how the hell you lost all that blood?"

I looked to Elena and Kol and didn't know what to say but the "I don't know" card. "I'm not completely sure, it's all fuzzy. I remember being on my date with Matt at the park and then it kind of went blank."

Elena jumped up now, "Matt said that a big wolf and her cubs had jumped you from behind. He tried to help but they knocked him down and he hit his head."

"It was actually me who saw them and Ashley was being attacked so I took out a couple of matches and burned a branch and scared the animals off. I brought Ashley here after Matt came too." Kol finished off for Elena. Well the lie seemed believable and it did convince Jo.

"Well thank you very much! We owe a lot to you!"

"Really don't worry about it, anyone would have done the same thing in my situation. I was just helping a friend." Now he looked at me and winked. 'FLIRT!'

"Oh sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Kol, Kol Michaelson."

"Ah Michaelson, your estate is not very far from ours. Well it is very nice to meet you Kol and again thank you for helping out Ashley!"

"Okay Jo I think you can go back to work please? I'll be fine and Kol said that I was being discharged tomorrow okay. I don't want to get in the way of your work no matter what you say."

"Are you sure?" She wasn't sure if she should leave or not but she knew that I wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Yes, I am positive now go back out there and do what you do best!" She nodded and gave me another big bear hug and was out of the room. I looked to Elena who now was completely pale remembering what I had said about our family ties. "Elena, are you okay?"

"Not really, I'm so confused, I mean how is this possible?" She was hopelessly looking for answers to an obviously sore subject. This was going to be hard to explain, I still have troubles grasping the whole thing.

"Maybe we should get everyone to come inside to hear the story. I don't think repeating it countless times will be very fun anyway. Kol can you go get everyone, even Elijah and Rebekah, just not Finn or Klaus?"

"Of course Ashley but may I ask why you don't want Klaus or Finn here?"

"Finn gives me bad vibes and Klaus is a dick. Quite simple actually and thank you." He left and a minute later everyone came piling in, damn was this a crowd. "Hey guys, so basics I'm fine and I have something huge to tell you but no telling Finn or Klaus please, I don't trust them?"

There were nods all around the room and Elijah had a huge smile now that I considered him under people I could trust. "Well it turns out that Elena and I are related." I grabbed Kol's hand as everyone let out gasps and wore shock all over their faces about this new discovery. "Yup, my mom was given up by my grandmother and Elena's mom knew nothing of this, it all happened before she was even born."

"Isobel had a sister? Oh my God, we need to tell Ric about this." Elena had called her mother Isobel, why not mom?

"Elena were you and your mother not close?" She looked hurt to be bringing this up so Stefan answered for her.

"Ashley, Elena's mother and father gave her up to her Jeremy's dad and mom. Jeremy's dad and Elena's dad were brothers so he was an obvious option. Her real father John and her mother Isobel are dead now."

"So where does Alaric come into this?"

"Well he was married to Isobel and then Katherine came and turned her." Woah, talk about tragedy, I mean all I had was an aunt on my mother's side and she's not actually family and of course I have Jo.

"Katherine is a bitch and the owner of these damn bite marks on my wrists. Frankly I am so done with this Petrova line shit and I just want to know that I'll stay safe. That's the other thing, apparently my blood works in turning the hybrids as well. I could have even been used in the ritual if Klaus had discovered me."

Elijah cleared his throat and spoke up, "My siblings and I will protect you and Elena no matter what happens, do not worry."

"So you would fight against Klaus or possibly Finn if needed be? Is it really that easy for you?" My grip on Kol's hand had tightened and he squeezed back to calm me down. I knew he would probably fight to protect me but when it came to Elijah and Rebekah I was not completely sure, hell I wasn't even positive with Kol.

"Yes, I believe that Rebekah, Kol, and I will keep both Finn and Klaus under control." Well Elijah was quite the nobleman and obviously foolish if he believed he could fight his brother, he was family after all. I would die for my family, in fact I almost made that happen.

"Thank you but believe me I understand if you don't keep to your promise, Klaus is your brother even if he is a dick!" Kol chuckled causing me to chuckle and now the attention in the room was on my hand wrapped around Kol's.

Well this was a bit awkward and I felt my cheeks grow rosy, "So you guys can go home if you need to. I'll be fine and brand new tomorrow." Everyone left and Matt lingered, damn now I feel bad, and Elena was last to go.

"Ashley I'm happy we are related so you know and I'm also relieved that you have Kol to look after you and care for you as well." She gave me a huge hug and left with Stefan who was waiting at the door.

"So, you care for me Kol?" I asked him playfully, enjoying the situation.

"You really had to ask?" He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. "Now get some rest so you are all healthy for tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" I saluted him, obviously still playing around and chuckled quite a bit. I finally calmed down and let the sleep take over.

~Damon's POV~

They lied, of course, they lied! I was drinking all night long and couldn't quite understand how I was even walking right now. I got to the Boarding House and was greeted by the glum faces of my brother and Elena. "What, you've never seen a drunk man before?"

"Ashley's in the hospital." Now I know Stefan said Ashley but all I thought about was Leslie being out and about.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do with that information?" Elena looked like she could kill me where I stood.

"You could care! Both of your vampire whores who you pined for attacks and innocent girl, who happens to be my cousin, and you just get drunk! For God's sake get over it and MOVE ON! You should also consider who you are really fighting for. So, do you want to follow those two bitches around for the rest of eternity or do you want to fight and live with your actual family?"

I couldn't answer, I wouldn't, I just walked to my room but heard Elena say, "He's never gonna change, there is just no point." Maybe she was right, was I a lost cause?

I took a shower and change, then went back out to see Ashley. I think it was time that I did move on but I needed to make amends. Well something close to that I suppose.

~Kol's POV~

What the fuck was Damon doing here? Is he mentally insane? "What do you want?"

"I'd like to speak to Ashley?"

"Well if you did then you would have come earlier, she's resting now! So get gone!" I growled out that last statement but it seemed to not faze him.

"I'll wait, don't worry. What I don't understand is why anyone left Ashley with you? Isn't she Matt's toy to play with?"

"Call her a toy again and you'll see what will happen to that pretty boy face of yours! Should I bring out the bat again? I would have thought you learned the first time!" I could see him cringe at the mention of our encounter in Denver when I pretended his body was the ball at the batting cages.

"Look I just want to help! How can I do that?"

"You want to help, figure out if Katherine and Leslie were working for someone? Just don't approach them, they seem to be very manipulative and you my friend care more about Leslie than you do Ashley."

"People change and I'm people. I won't go to them and I won't let myself get played by those two! I promise!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Making promises you most likely can't keep is not very responsible. Oh and steer clear of Elijah, he just cannot fathom the idea of Leslie ever being with you."

"Well thanks for the warning I guess." He then left and I was relieved, Ashley didn't need this stress. At least Damon will be occupied.

Ashley began fidgeting in her sleep so I went to her side and grabbed her hand. She calmed down a bit but still seemed worried so I entered her dreams to see what was going on.

~In the Dream~

"Really Ashley, you're dreaming of the woods?" Talk about cliché, did she always have practically perfect horror movie dreams. I started walking around to see if I could find her and I spotted her talking to a younger girl.

"I know you're scared but soon everything will be okay. You will find your way and when you do everything will be not perfect but close to it. You shouldn't hide yourself behind your fears Ashley." Wait what? The little girl looked up now and then she seemed to grow up into the present Ashley.

"How do you know? There is no way to be sure and life obviously has gotten a lot harder. I just want to stop and just feel nothing, it was always so much simpler that way."

The wiser Ashley spoke, "Do you remember the Lotus-Eaters from Greek mythology? They were the image of temptation and cutting, that numb feeling is your temptation."

"When did you get so smart?" Haha, I wonder what it feels like to have that conversation with myself. The wise Ashley answered the present Ashley now.

"We've always had it in us, what can I say intelligence comes easy. Now go talk to your man who is eavesdropping." Present Ashley turned to me and then turned back to her wiser self who was gone.

"You know Kol, watching me while I sleep is one thing but jumping in my dreams is a bit drastic." I chuckled and ran up to her catching her in a huge hug.

"You looked worried and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I got worried" I was pouting and she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss.

"Is that better?"

"No, maybe just a few more." She giggled and I leaned in again. This time the kiss was a bit more passionate and heated. There was something peaceful about being in her dream that I couldn't understand. All that mattered was us in that moment. I pulled away and just looked at her, beautiful alabaster skin, long lively hair, kissable lips that were usually just the lightest pink and the perfect chocolate brown eyes. Oh, and who could possibly forget her adorable button nose that I now placed a light kiss on.

"You're beautiful, you know?"

"Thank you, you're quite handsome yourself."

I smirked at her now, "Well I do try my best. Still you are perfect in every way." She was flattered but frowned.

"You know that you just basically complimented Leslie too. You just called her perfect."

"No my love, I called you perfect. Leslie doesn't have your happy exterior or your constant inner flame."

"You really think so?"

"I know so!" I ended all her worries by kissing her intensely.

~End of Dream~

We both opened our eyes and just held hands. Now it was us against the world and we both knew that.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy! It is time again for the new chapter of The New Girl to come again! Woot woot! So i'm quite sorry for coming late with this and i hope you can forgive me! :) So without further ado, i present Chapter 7! Please R&R!

Chapter 7

~Ashley's POV~

"Ashley, wake up." Kol was nudging me and trying to wake me up.

"No! I don't want to get up!" He threw the sheets off of me and I groaned. "Why do I have to get up? You meanie, pulling my sheets away!"

"You have to get up and go to school with me. You know that your friends are expecting you." He got into bed and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I turned around and faced him, just looking into his eyes.

"Matt will be there, I told him I'd give him a chance and then Leslie comes and by the end of the day I'm kissing you in my dreams. I can't help but feel guilty somehow'' I lightly kissed him on his lips and then he got up only to grab me by my waist and placed me on the ground next to him.

"Well, he's your friend so he shouldn't let us get in the way of that, now go get dressed." I was walking away when he slapped my ass rushing me to go.

"How rude!" I playfully shouted and stuck out my tongue. I changed out of my tank and mini shorts into a pair of black leggings and a tight fitting white V neck tank and my studded, black leather Steve Madden boots. I was feeling lazy so I just pulled my blonde hair into a sloppy bun atop my head and put on eyeliner and mascara.

"Oh my, leggings, I like leggings. They accentuate your curves quite well I may say." He was eyeing me like I was the last steak on the grill, he was actually drooling.

"Thank you Kol and I'd like it if you would stop drooling so we could go to school."

"Oh, so now you want to go?" He elbowed my side playfully as we left my room.

"Well I'm now fully awake and dressed so let's get on with it."

~Kol's POV~

On the way to school Ashley and I spent our time with small banter. When we walked into school with my arm around her waist we got a few glances but when we made it to the Scooby crew… BOOM! Barbie vamp practically shouted, "Ashley, Elena, Bonnie, intervention! Now!"

I was left with Stefan and Matt glaring daggers at me. "Hello guys, nice day isn't it?"

"Oh cut the crap Kol!" Matt retorted and walked away.

"Well that was rash." I looked to Stefan who was no closer to cracking a smile.

"No, he had a point and I thought you understood me when I said to leave Ashley alone?"  
"Yes, well you see, I can't say no to her when she's coming to me and batting her long lashes. Beauty and the brains, quite hard to resist."

"So is she just another notch on your belt now? Kol have you no heart, wait that's right you don't." He was walking away but I stopped him quickly.

"She is NOT just another notch on my belt. She means something to me Stefan so please accept that. She values her friends' opinion and I will prove myself worthy!"

~Ashley's POV~

"Caroline what was that about!? What's going on?" Her eyes practically shot out of her head.

"What's going on!? What's going on!? We should be asking you that! What are you doing with him!? He is evil and ugly and just plain bad for you!"

"Now how would you know if he was bad for me or not!? Kol is sweet and caring and would never hurt me!" I stormed off and heard Elena following after me.

"Ashley! Ashley, wait! Hold on!" She jumped in front of me and stopped me from going anywhere. She looked understanding and I felt like I could speak to her about Kol properly.

"Look Elena I like him, I really like him, maybe someday soon I'll love him! I just need my friends to understand that and listen when I need advice or just want to talk about him! Believe me, a thousand year old vampire boyfriend is extremely ne and as my cousin you should be on my side double all best friend levels!" I shot out but noticed I was being selfish. "Look I'm sorry, you have no obligation to me because of our bloodline." She gave me a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it but you do have a point on us being supportive and listening, so do you need to say anything?" I could feel my blushing cheeks just glowing red and her smile grew. "Okay spill!"

"Haha! Well I was discharged yesterday morning and Kol took me home and spent the day and night with me."

"WHAT! Oh my God, details!?"

"Okay well we spent the day kissing and watching TV and movies or playing video games. Then I got kind of tired but I didn't want to be alone since Jo is only coming back from her job later today and I asked him to stay. No sex or anything, I mean at least not yet, we just laid there together and slept, fully clothed to boot!"

"Are we talking about the same Kol Michaelson?" We broke out in laughter and I nodded reassuringly.

"Yes, this is definitely the same Kol Michaelson we are talking about?" I could see Caroline and Bonnie walking up to us and I just couldn't have this conversation. "Look Elena, I'm going to my locker, I'll see you later."

~Elena's POV~

"Well, sure okay, bye." Poor Ashley, she just wants to be happy and I hope Kol doesn't hurt her. I know he wouldn't, I mean, I can see it in his eyes that he cares, he just better not mess it up!

"Elena, hey, what was that about?" Caroline and Bonnie walked up to me, so that's why she ran away.

"Look you guys, I think we should give Kol a chance. They seem to care about each other, Ashley really cares about him and we have to respect that as her friends."

"What did he brainwash you too?"

"No Bonnie, I'm not brainwashed," I began walking to class and they followed close behind, "I just have seen it in his and her eyes how much they truly care. Believe me, I know what that true emotion looks like!"

"Fine. Do we have to be nice to the other Originals?"

"Hmm, only Elijah and Rebekah, I suppose. Klaus I'm not sure about but if Ashley doesn't trust Finn then neither do we." We walked into our first class and Ashley was there sitting next to Kol and Stefan while Matt and Tyler kept their distance. Caroline and Bonnie sat closer to them while I filled in the open space next to Stefan.

~Ashley's POV~

It was tense in class and quite awkward. Matt wouldn't even look at me so I decided to text him.

'Matt, hey, will you please talk to me?'

'What's to talk about? You're with Kol, there isn't really anything to explain.'

'Yes there is something to explain! I'm sorry I chose Kol over you but he and I had a spark way before you had asked me out. I'm so sorry but I don't want to lose you as a friend!'

'You're right, I'm sorry. I'm being a douche!'

'You're not a douche, believe me! J I'm just glad we are getting past this. J'

My phone buzzed in my hand but instead of it being Matt the caller ID said Dick. Oh, it's Damon,

'I'm trying to get some information out of Leslie and Katherine. I'll update you with anything new I find. Glad to see that you're okay. ;)'

The damn flirt, at least he's actually helping. I wonder what got him to get his ass up and help. I was sorting through my thoughts when Kol grabbed my hand and rubbed circles along the back of my hand with his thumb.

"You trying to get laid Kol?" I whispered but knew that Stefan, Caroline, and Tyler could hear me. I should possibly censor my sentences for now.

"Hmm, just trying to be a gentleman. You know romantic caresses and hand holding." He whispered back.

"Well you are quite the romantic Kol Michaelson!" My phone buzzed in my hand again, this time it was Caroline.

'I will appreciate that you two are in a relationship but please stop torturing us!?'

I giggled at that.

'Okay J and thank you!'

I turned to look at her and gave her a huge smile that she returned. Kol then looked at me questioningly. "What happened?"

"Just an insider."

~Hours Later~

I was on the phone with Damon discussing what Leslie and Katherine had planned. "What do you mean they were working for someone?"

"Well I didn't quite believe that they were working on their own anyway but they won't spill on who it is. I mean who even knows about you and Elena being related, I only found out when Elena was yelling at me two days ago."

"So, that's why you are being all helping now?"

"Maybe it does influence my decision but this is mostly fueled by my desire to help my friends."

"Oh how cute, I think we just had a hallmark moment!"

"Eww, no hallmark moments needed! Goodbye before I turn into a mushy sap!"

"Well goodbye Dick!" I joked. I hung up and then heard the knocking on my front door. "Yes, oh Deputy Forbes, were you looking for Jo because she's not here yet." She had a glum expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Ashley, I'm so sorry!"

"Wait, sorry for what!? What happened to Jo!?" I could feel the tears forming and I just didn't know what should happen next.

"She was on her way back to town from her last job I assume and she had an accident." A car accident of course! Why would it be anything else!? My life is damned but that means Damon was right about my elder relatives working for someone else.

"So, what do you need me to identify her for you or what?" The tears began running lose down my face. I was all alone again, just like always.

"No, we just needed to inform you and since you are 18 you are legally the new owner of this house and whatever else left in Jo's will. Do you have a place to stay for the next few days, I don't think you should be alone?"

"Yeah, I have a place. One thing, was there anything strange about her death, just the car crash?"

"Well, the autopsy hasn't been performed yet, but we will keep you posted."

"Thank you." I closed the door and just needed to get away, just stop feeling. I know that something like this could bring on a relapse and I could hurt myself badly but at this point I don't care.

I found a razor and took a blade easily and placed it to my wrist. I held it right above my usual carving ground, so to speak, it's been 3 years but seems like just yesterday. Suddenly Kol broke through the door to my bathroom and grabbed the blade. He picked me up, rushed me downstairs, and forced an anti-depressant down my throat. He then sped us to the Salvatore's.

He rushed inside and placed me on the couch. I just curled up into a ball and sobbed my eyes out.

"What the fuck is going on?" Damon stormed in with Stefan.

"Jo was murdered."

"Murdered?" I looked up and realized of course I knew this but it still seemed insane. Kol sat down and pulled me toward him and held me in his embrace. He was surprisingly warm and comforting.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm so sorry!" That was directed at me but this next line was for the brothers, "She almost relapsed and was close to cutting herself again when I found her. We need to find out who is doing this!"

"Of course!" They bother nodded and agreed and were soon back to work while Kol soothed me to sleep.

OH MY BEJESUS! JO IS DEAD! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?


	8. Chapter 8

Heyy! It's that time of week again guys! First, to show a little love, i'd like to thank ** , ****LucyRider17,** **dakotaTVD,** and **xLadyInBluex **for favoriting my story and following it as well along with my other story followers **Croonsgirl **and **SemiraBlake**! Aslo a very special shout out and thank you to **SemiraBlake** who was first to review my story! Like seriously seeing all this activity going on with my story like makes my day and i have a huge smile on my face because i feel so happy! Thank you all so much, ILOVEYOU GUYS! So here you go my lovely readers and fellow story writers, CHapter 8 of The New Girl! R&R!

Chapter 8

~Ashley's POV~

I was wearing a simple black dress with lace and curled my hair just like Jo always enjoyed seeing it. I was just sitting on my bed not wanting to get up because that would only make all this so much more real. There was a knock on my door but I didn't budge or say anything. Kol came in and sat next to me.

"We need to go now Ashley. The funeral is going to start soon, come on." He began placing my heels on all Cinderella style and all I thought about was how the fuck I got such a good guy. Kol had taken care of me since we found out and stayed in the house with me. He planned and payed for Jo's funeral. How did I get so lucky but so cursed at the same time.

"I know but it's just getting so real. If I leave this room then that means she's really gone. She's not coming back from a case or back from shopping. She is dead and I can't help but believe this is somehow my fault."

"No it isn't! None of this is your fault!"

"Really!? She was murdered! You found out that her car swerved off the road. You also found out that she had vampire bites and was most likely compelled! This is all on me Kol!" He grabbed me in his embrace and held me tight.

"Whoever is doing this, that's whose fault it is, not yours! You are the victim of this damn Dick's little game." He wiped away my tears and held me tight just a bit longer until we really had to go. "Come on Sweetie." I got up and followed close to him, fingers entwined, and got in the car.

We pulled up to the small church and he opened the door for me and I slowly got out and grabbing his hand for the life of me. We walked in and of course all eyes on me, I could see my friends and some kids from school. Jo always had some friends on the force but I was shocked to see so many officers from the Kearny Police Department and some others from the Newark and Harrison Police Departments in uniform here. Some cops from my new home town were here to show respect for their newly lost employee.

There were small waves and heartwarming smiles and then I just sat in the first pew with Kol. Pastor Young now began to speak but I blacked out and began remembering my parent's funeral when Jo took over Kol's place. I refused to cry in front of anyone but the second the priest had mentioned their names I just broke down. Jo was my shoulder to cry on and now I had Kol. Just like in my past the second I heard Jo Winchester I broke.

It was a complete downpour of tears streaming from my face and Kol put his arm around me and was allowing me to sob on his shoulder and sob I did. Once the ceremony was over everyone was coming to me and giving their condolences. Countless she was too young to go's and I'm sorry for this tragedy were heard and thrown around. It was just all so much, then Captain Lisbon came up to me.

She wrapped me in a huge hug and spoke softly, "I'm so sorry Sweetie. I can't believe that something like this could happen but you know what they say about everything happening for a reason. I just wish we knew this reason."

"Believe me I know, I wish I knew why she had to die. It is just a lot to take on."

"I know Sweetie, I remember when your parents died and how much that really affected you. I need to know that you will be okay here because I know Jo would come back to haunt me if you weren't safe."

"Don't worry Captain, I'm being well cared for." As I said this I looked to find Kol who was behind me with the crew. I said my final goodbye's to Captain Lisbon as Lorne and Faith approached me. They were both there at my parent's funeral as well always looking after me. I was happily into a group hug and I was really enjoying their comforting presence.

Lorne was my rock and I spent more time in his salon than I did in my own home in those past years living in Jersey. Faith was my partner in crime, literally. They were always good to me and they were family in my eyes.

"Hey sugar. How you holding up?" That was Lorne's signature nickname for possibly everyone but it always made you feel special.

"It's like a really bad case of déjà vu, you know? I'm just glad you're both here!"

"Now where else would we be Ash, partners in crime always stick out for each other. I just know you'll be 5 by 5 soon and when that time comes we will both be taking back tequila shots!"

"Oh yeah, you don't get to drink that anymore since the last time when you broke that guys arm in that bar! You're lucky he didn't press charges!" We had a good laugh and then said goodbye. Everyone else seemed to fly by and soon I was with my group of friends, although we were missing Damon. I just called him a friend, well I think I just grew as a person!

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go, Jo needs a proper burial." As Kol had promised, the preparations for the burial were planned as well. It was a private burial and it was just the Scooby crew as Kol like to call us.

Tyler came up to me with Caroline when Jo was safely under the ground, "Hey, my mom sends her condolences and wishes she was here but she is currently discussing with Sheriff Forbes about the accident itself. Someone like Jo is quite important and there obvious questions, I just wish we could supply the answers."

"I wish the same thing guys, thank you both and thank you mother please. Caroline, yours too."

Now Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie came to me, "The ceremony was beautiful Ashley, really!"

"Thanks Bonnie but it was really all Kol's work." Just then the man in question came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, supporting me.

"Well, we are going to the Grill for a while so maybe we'll see you later. Bye"

"Bye Ashley, take care." Both Matt and Jer had said to me as they both hugged me.

Stefan, Elena, Kol, and I were left and we were quiet at first just standing there but I spoke up. "Thanks guys for coming. I really appreciate you being here."

"Of course Ashley, don't worry at about anything. I do think you should take some time off from school though."

"Maybe you're right Elena."

"Ashley, I trust Kol will take good care of you. Elena and I are gonna go find Damon, see what he's found."

"Of course, be safe!" I turned to Kol as they left and just fell in his arms. "I'm so tired! Can we just go home?" He swooped me off my feet and placed me in the car.

~Damon's POV~

"Okay, Leslie or Katherine, either of you, could you just answer me already? You'll get some yummy blood." I was waving around the bottles of blood as an incentive as they were sitting there locked in our cellar.

"Wow Damon, you sound like you are begging, how weak of you." Leslie answered.

"Yes quite disappointment. I thought turning you was smart but I'm second guessing myself now. Such a shame!" Now Katherine took a swing.

"Yes but you two are behind bars and I'm here in freedom. Not to mention, tons of blood, so now I'm gonna go." I walked away obviously irritated and Stefan came in. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"I thought she should just stay home. Did you get anything out of them?"

"Nope!" I put emphasis on popping the 'p' for dramatic effect. "How is she holding up?"

"She's hanging in there and it's nothing new anymore. Kol is really stepping up, I must say. He never leaves her side and he set up a pretty good ceremony and burial."

"Eww, bad boy turned good. Do I have to be nice to him?"

"I suppose you might if you want Ashley to not slap you. Besides, I think she's changing him for the better, he's a good guy for the most part."

"He turned into a ponce." Stefan now looked at me and I know what he was thinking. I wasn't exactly my old care-free self anymore so I shouldn't be saying anything.

"Anyways, you should probably go pay your respects Damon. It would be nice."

"Alcohol would be nice as well, I'll be out. See if you get those bitches to crack."

~Elena's POV~

I was upstairs when I heard the doorbell. I ran and saw Elijah outside, I quickly invited him in. "What can I do for you Elijah?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me how Ashley is. I don't think it's my place to ask but I am somewhat worried. Kol told us of her past."

"Well she is doing okay. We can't really expect a lot, this is obviously a hard time for her."

"I understand. Have the Petrova girls said anything helpful?"

"No. Stefan is trying to get something out of them but they are pretty good at keeping quiet. Hopefully soon, they will crack."

"Okay thank you Elena. You are quite helpful. Good bye."

"Bye Elijah." Okay weird. Why didn't he just go talk to Ashley himself? Whatever, we have bigger fish to fry.

I might as well do something so I decided to go to Ashley's myself. I knocked on her door and Kol answered.

"Hey, is Ashley up?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room while I was making her something to eat. You want to join?"

"If it's not too much trouble, sure." We walked in but I stopped Kol before he went back into the kitchen. "You are really helping her Kol, keep doing it. She needs you now more than ever, so don't mess it up."

"Haha, I'll try not to!" I now walked up to find Ashley taking a small nap. I just sat in a chair next to her and turned on the TV but kept it low as to not wake her. I kept my eye on her while she took her much needed rest and somehow I felt closer to her. She was family after all.

She was slowly coming to, "Oh hey Elena. How long have you been here?"

"Just a little while, I only came to keep some company. I hope you're hungry because it smells like Kol is cooking up something good." I gave her a huge smile.

~Stefan's POV~

"Katherine, couldn't you just tell me anything?"

"Maybe but what do I get in return?"

"This delicious looking blood. I think its AB+, your favorite correct?"

"Well it's both our favorites but Katherine was never picky. Believe us when we say what is really in it for us?" Leslie answered.

"A longer life."

"Someone is annoyed." She shot back.

"Annoyed indeed Leslie." Katherine continued.

"Did you ever realize that you two are perfect for each other?" I asked.

"Well obviously Steffy, why do you think we've been together for so long?"

"Well, Katherine i never know with you, that's the problem."

"I think it's entertaining!" Leslie shot out.

"As do I cousin, as do I!" They both broke into laughter and I thought maybe I was going crazy. They were definitely driving me insane!

"Is there anyway you can help us?"

They both looked at me now and Katherine spoke first, "Well, maybe we can help you for nothing at all."

Leslie now finished for her cousin, "Of course there actually is just one little condition." They stopped and giggled at each other. 'CHILDREN!'

"We want to speak to Ashley."


	9. Chapter 9

HEY! So i am back with a new chappie, i hope you like it! So i definitely mention Spike, my undead eternal love, From Buffy the Vampire Slayer, one of my most favorite shows! OMG! LOL so yeah R&R my pretties! :D

Chapter 9

~Ashley's POV~

After a day of convincing I got Kol and Stefan to let me speak to Katherine and Leslie. Sure, I don't like them but if talking to me will make them talk then I'm in. I need to know why they killed Jo!

"Knock knock." I announced my presence and they immediately shot up to speak.

"Ashley!" They both said quite shocked.

"What you didn't expect to see me?" Katherine and Leslie both broke into laughter.

"No, no we didn't. We thought they were smarter." Katherine looked me in the eyes. "Open up this little cage and let us go." I went to grab at the door and stopped and just laughed.

"Did you really think I'd come talk to you without having vervain on me? You are really underestimating us."

"Someone is confident." Leslie commented.

"I try to be. Now what is it you so badly wanted to talk to me about?" They looked at each other and then back to me. "Well?"

"Do you still live in your house that you shared with Jo?" Katherine asked me.

"Yeah, she died… she was murdered only a few days ago. What did you expect?"

"Never mind. Well we seem to be somewhat safe here but I'm not taking any chances. I'll give you a clue." Katherine answered.

"A Clue!? What the fuck! Just tell us what you know!"

"Impatient little bitch! We are your blood and your elders, you should respect us!" Leslie shot out.

"HA, respect you, you kidnapped me and drained enough of my blood to send me to the hospital! Oh and that crack about you being my elder is bull shit, you're more like the ancestors I never wanted!"

"Oh that was clever!" Leslie retorted.

"Both of you shut up!" Katherine shouted. "If we keep fighting and yelling back and forth at each other, it helps no one! Now Ashley, the person we are helping is very strong and powerful. Frankly, she's scarier than you are."

"I'm human, almost everything is scarier than me."

"Well maybe that should change. What if you turn? You know you'll be so much safer."

"Really? Why would that help me in any way at all?"

"Then you won't be a factor in her evil plan of getting rid of a certain hybrid."

"Who is stupid enough to go after Klaus? He's fucking immortal. Even if you help, you would be dying too."

"Well obviously we didn't think she's be able to but we've been proven wrong before. She definitely has the juice for it."

"Juice? You mean she's a witch?"

"Hmm, not a witch, The Witch. She started it all and she wants to finish it." Katherine filled in some dots but I'm still confused. I threw them some blood bags and was walking away. "Thanks. I'll be back soon."

~Kol's POV~

Ashley was coming back upstairs and I stood up quickly so did Stefan and Damon. "Well?"

"Their scared and are risking a lot apparently. Who's the witch that started it all?" Stefan and Damon both looked at me now causing Ashley to look too.

"Damn. My mother, they are talking about my mother. Did they say what she was planning?"

"Well Katherine said she wanted to stop Klaus but then she also said she wanted to stop what she started." Seriously! We just got back to being some type of family and she's trying to kill us all!

Stefan spoke up now, "So she wants to kill all vampires?" Ashley turned white realizing what Katherine and Leslie were telling her. I still couldn't believe it but I could see how my mother wanted to get rid of her murderous children.

"That would mean killing Stefan and Caroline and Kol." Her face fell completely when she mentioned my name and in all my thousand years I don't think anyone has cared about my wellbeing.

"Hello, me too. I'm too young to die, technically." Damon added on.

"Okay, no one is dying! We know she is planning something so we can prepare." There was a knock on the door and I went to go check who was there.

I opened the door and found no one until I looked down and noticed the envelope on the ground with The Salvatore Brothers written in a fancy calligraphy. "Stefan, were you expecting mail?" I grabbed the envelope and handed it to him. He opened it and read it aloud.

"You are cordially invited to the welcoming Michaelson Mansion Ball. Please come in black tie attire and bring a smile." A ball, is that what she's planning? "It says the ball is tomorrow night. Did you know anything about this Kol?"

"God no! I've been with Ashley practically every day, I haven't really been home. Well, we have to go because we know she is planning something, we just can't lead her to believe that we know."

"Okay, why a ball?" Ashley asked.

"My mother is quite formal and hasn't officially introduced herself yet I suppose. We've all been quite busy catching on to the times since we were daggered for so long."

"I keep forgetting that you've only been around in the 21st century for so long. You're old dude." She joked.

"Yeah, well I'm your old dude!" I smirked at her chuckling as well and making her blush.

"Eww, stop, go be all cute and mushy somewhere else. Not in my house!"

"Calm down Damon! I have to go anyway and find a dress for the ball, assuming I was invited." Ashley stated.

"Of course you are invited, you're my date." I said proudly. I held out my arm all gentleman like and she took it happily. "Goodbye Stefan and Damon. See you tomorrow night."

~Ashley's POV~

"Well, I don't know. Do you have another one?" I was asking the lady who worked at this cute little dress shop Kol had taken me to. "Something girly but punkish, main point, black is my friend. Do you have anything like that?"

She turned to me and smiled, "I'll see if I can find something."

"Thanks." I turned to Kol who was just sitting there smiling brightly. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful! Although I don't care for how long this is taking but watching you in each dress is all worth it!"

"I'm sorry this is taking so long. I just am not the girly kind of person so it's harder to find something to wear." The lady was coming back now and the first dress in her hand caught my eye. It was beautiful.

"Can I see the purple one?" It was a perfect shade of purple and had a perfect smooth touch. I put on the dress and came out to look at myself. The top portion of the dress was a corset design with black lace engulfing the beautiful purple color and the bottom skirt was poofed out and perfect.

"You look ravishing!" I blushed again, probably had my own red skin tone now.

"Thank you Kol! I think I found my one dress. It's perfect!"

"Yes it is!" He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. I turned back to the lady helping us. "We'll take this one."

I got out of the dress and handed it to her so she could wrap it up. Now I turned to Kol, a little confused. "How are we paying for this dress?"

He smirked, "Klaus was dumb enough to give us debit cards. Anything your heart desires love, and it is yours."

"Oh well in that case," I grabbed a pair of black 4 inch pumps that would go great with my dress. "I need these too!" I smiled bright.

~Klaus' POV~

"Mother, why must we have this ball tomorrow? I don't need all these grubby little teenagers getting their hands on my things and roaming around through my house!"

"Now Nicklaus, hush. What would we look like if we didn't properly introduce ourselves?"

"We would look like normal people. I don't need people knowing my business."

"You'll enjoy yourself I'm sure. I just hope Kol will be bringing Ashley. She needs to get out more, poor girl losing her guardian like that. Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know." I got a text message now and saw it was from Kol.

'Mother is planning to kill us, most likely tomorrow. Be on the lookout but don't let her know we are on to her.' Seriously!

'Will do.'

"Are you sure this I such a good idea Mother?"

"Why of course it is. Oh don't put those flowers there." She quickly moved onto some people working in the house preparing.

I think this time I will kill her for real and make sure it sticks! I left the house and called up my hybrids, there was a war to plan.

~Ashley's POV~

"Oh Katherine, Leslie, I've brought gifts!" I shouted to get their attention.

"You're back. That was fast, where did you go?" Leslie asked.

"I had to buy a dress. Here" I tossed in some more blood for them since they did help. "Is there anything else we need to know girls?"

"The eldest, he'd do anything for his mother, what a doll?" Katherine mentioned.

"Finn. I knew I shouldn't trust him."

"Hmm, good instincts. Always follow your instincts my dear, it will get you places." Leslie quipped.

"What, is it a family trait?"

"That and natural beauty of course. Along with skill and street smarts, we Petrova girls had to survive somehow." She continued.

"Do you know how she's gonna do it?"

"She likes binding spells, it's quite poetic to be truthful. I'd be careful if I were you, once she goes than Klaus will get bored. He'll have two warm bodies to get blood from." Katherine warned me of Klaus, she had some point.

"Do you mind me asking, why jump from guy to guy?"

"Variety. I get bored easily, what can I say. Although I never got a chance to meet Kol." Leslie answered.

"Listen Bitch, I suggest you shut up! I thought we were getting along, what a pity." I threw the last of the blood I had in my hands and left quickly.

I got upstairs and was welcomed again by the same trio. "Finn is working with his mommy."

"Of course!" Kol shouted but all I wanted to do was jump on him. Leslie's words made me want to claim him and make sure that everyone know that he was mine. "Ashley, what did they say to you?"

"Nothing that was it, then some small talk about what we Petrova girls inherit through the years. It was okay." Nope, Katherine was okay, Leslie made me want to kill her.

"Stefan, where is Elena?"

"She's with Caroline and Bonnie getting dresses. She doesn't want to talk to them so I told her to go."

"Good. They can be kind of irritating. They got that whole Siamese cats kind of bond. It's disturbing!"

"So you noticed it too?" Damon asked me.

"It's hard not to notice. I'm glad Elena and I aren't like that. Gosh, I don't wanna be mean but you vampires are kind of weird."

"Weird how?" Stefan asked.

"Well, you are all just so confusing. You have shades of grey and no black and white."

"What did you expect?" Kol asked.

"That one in a million with a soul, like Spike."

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"God! Not you too!" Damon whined.

"You're into Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Kol asked obviously shocked.

"Am I into…? God are you kidding me!? I love Buffy the Vampire Slayer! I don't want to piss you off or anything but Spike is like my first love!" All three guys deadpanned now as I went on about Spike being perfect. It was quite funny actually!


	10. Chapter 10

HEY THERE HEY! So guys this is chapter 10 and like all this shit about to go down and like it gonna be good, i hope its good for you!Oh and please dont hate me cuz i didnt put the fighting scene in here it'll be coming next! this is more of the scenes like right before the big explosive Michaelson family showdown! R&R! Enjoy my pretties! :D

Chapter 10

~Katherine's POV~

Lord, I need to get out of here! Leslie is driving me fucking insane! I think I might actually be growing tired of her! "Leslie, shut the fuck up and stop complaining!"

"Stop complaining? Are you fucking kidding me!? We are trapped here and you are playing nice and helping them! You know Esther will kill us!"

"Oh shut up! I'd rather Esther fail and come after us than have her successfully rid the world of all vampires! That is what is important!" Pretty soon I'd kill her myself.

Just then Ashley came downstairs and greeted us. "Hello Katherine, how are you doing?" Well maybe only greeting me.

"I'm fine Ashley. You seem a…"

"HELLO! Am I not here!" I shot Leslie a deadly glare and shut her up.

"As I was going to say before being rudely interrupted, aren't you a bit overly dressed?" I looked her up and down, taking in her beautiful purple gown.

"Yes, well, Esther is throwing a welcoming ball tonight. It will be my first ball and I'm kind of excited even though she's planning to kill all vamps. Do I look good?" She finally ended with asking my opinion of her attire.

"Please, you look dreadful!" Leslie shouted.

"Shut up Leslie! Don't worry dear, you look perfect. I especially enjoy your hair, it's classy." Ashley had her bleach blonde hair in a tight bun above her head with small, delicate black flowers intricately placed on her head. The flowers brought a feminine touch to her punk styled dress, evenly balancing her rebellious style and feminine charm.

"Well thank you Katherine." She gave me a huge warm smile and then turned to Leslie with a venomous glare. "I'll be going, just brought you some more blood." She threw us the red nectar and was off.

"Why are you being so nice to her Katherine?" 'I like her better than you at this point!'

"Why not? Why do you continue to be such a bitch?" I countered.

"Because I can." She answered simply. Oh such a rude girl she is. I can't believe that I prefer Ashley over my own cousin that I've spent countless years with. I guess it's because I'm not locked up with her at the moment, never leaving Leslie's side for this long is a record. We always went our separate ways as to not bring attention to ourselves, only meeting once in a blue moon.

~Half an Hour Later~

My head shot up as I heard someone coming, "Who's there?" I asked but got no answer. "I said, who is there?" Practically shouting and getting Leslie's full attention now.

"Calm down Katerina." Finn's intimidating voice answered. "I'm here to let you out."

"Thank you. Why is Esther allowing us to leave anyway?" He opened the door and looked us both in the eyes. "She doesn't need you two flapping your mouths." With that thought he ran up to Leslie and ripped her heart out, realizing I needed out and escaped just in time to get out safely. I ran as quickly as possible and didn't stop until I was far outside of Mystic Falls.

"Dammit!"

~Ashley's POV~

For the past half hour, Kol and I spent our time dancing and lightly mingling. I spotted Elena and approached her hand in hand with Kol. "Elena, hey, where's Stefan?"

"He went to grab us some drinks. Is it alright to be nervous?" I looked at her now and realized that she seemed ready to jump out of her skin.

"Don't worry Elena, everything…" Ouch! I got a horrible shooting pain right above my heart. I placed my hand there and tried to rub soothingly but it was a strong pain.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Kol asked, obviously worried.

"Ow, I don't know I just feel this huge pain right here." I placed his hand on mine above my heart. "It seems to be going away now but God that hurt!"

Elena looked even more nervous, "Do you think Esther had something to do with it?"

"No, I don't think so. It felt more like a piece of me died. Like I just lost something." I couldn't exactly place what this feeling was. I just couldn't explain what was going on. "Well, I'm perfectly fine now. Thank God."

I saw Finn walking up to us now and noticed some blood on his sleeve. Well, that definitely cannot be good. "Kol, mother wants us to go meet at the stairs."

"Yes brother, I'm coming." Kol turned to me and smiled. Just as he was about to leave I grabbed his arm.

"Kol be careful, your mother might try something."

"I know dear." He said as he caressed my cheek lovingly.

"Just don't trust what she does, okay?"

"Yes, Love." He placed a small kiss on my forehead and took his leave. Stefan now came up to Elena and me with a drink for Elena and himself.

"Hey Ashley, sorry I didn't get you a drink."

"Don't worry Stefan." My attention was now on Esther grabbing the crowd's attention with a champagne flute in hand.

"Excuse me, excuse me, everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming." She went on about her family's arrival and I noticed that champagne flutes were being handed out to the 5 siblings and the other guests as well.

I took my glass from the man handing them out and thanked him. I noticed that the champagne that the siblings had was different somehow compared to everyone else's. I looked to Elena and she looked even more worried and nervous, something's up.

I remembered Katherine mentioning Esther's fondness of binding spells and realized that if all siblings were bound together, killing one would kill them all. I caught Kol's attention just before we were all supposed to drink. "Kol, don't drink the champagne. Esther is using it to bind you and your siblings." I said in a low tone that brought no attention to me from others and I knew he would hear me with his vampire hearing. In fact, so could every vampire in the room if they were paying attention.

"Cheers!" Everyone took a sip from their glasses, all but Kol and Klaus, who made it seem like they had taken a sip. Once that was finished both brothers and the whole Scooby crew gathered around.

"Okay we need to get ready. She already started her plan but failed in binding us. How did you figure that out Ashley?" Kol asked.

"I just remembered what Katherine told me about the binding spell and I realized that all your drinks were different." I looked to Elena now, who squirmed under my stare. "And I looked to Elena who seemed too nervous. Is there something you'd like to tell us Elena?"

She broke as we all began staring at her, "Okay, when Esther called to meet me she used my blood to put together the binding spell."

"You what!?" I snapped.

"She threatened to kill all of you right her and now. I didn't think she would do it but I didn't want to take any chances." She confessed.

I was still angered but I understood where she was coming from. "Don't worry about it, I understand completely."

"What!? She was weak and you are letting her slide for this!?" Klaus jumped.

"Some of us care about other's safety, Klaus. Is that really so hard to understand?" I shot back at him.

"Yes, it is hard to understand!"

"Look, just go prepare your hybrids! The plan is to take Esther out and Finn as well if needed be." I looked at Kol and Klaus questioningly, not thinking they could actually kill their own family members. She was shocked to see that they both held focused expressions, ready for battle.

"Okay, we should all split up. Tyler keep the guests as safe as possible with Caroline." Even though Tyler loathed having to do what he was told to by Klaus and following his every command due to the sire bond, it was a good move.

They quickly left and Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt took off in an opposite direction. Damon, Stefan, and Elena went off on their own path and Klaus went to go get Rebekah and Elijah.

"I'm actually scared Kol." I told him, us being the last two standing there.

"Don't be, I will never let you get hurt ever! I'm going to keep you safe Ashley!" He pulled me into his embrace by my waist and I could feel his comforting vibe calming me down.

"How do you always make me feel better so quickly?" I asked him.

"I'm magic. I have the power to keep you sane and serene." He answered. I looked up and placed a kiss on his lips, tonight was going to be big, and I could already feel it. Let the games begin.

~Katherine's POV~

I was finally going back into town to get the motel Leslie and I had rented a room from. I felt that I was finally safe and Finn stopped following me.

"God dammit! They better get rid of Esther quickly or I'm dead." I said aloud and to myself. I reached my motel room and packed up Leslie's stuff so I could get rid of everything since Finn ended her undead life.

She looked through all of her cousin's belongings and found a couple of journals. There were diary entries and addresses and contact information all piled up throughout the years.

"This will come in handy." I said simply. I found some other belongings of hers that seemed to be worth something. I put all the valuable findings aside and got rid of the rest.

I now pondered what was next to come for me. Should I leave or should I stay and help Ashley? I guess I'll decide later on when I know if they succeeded or not.

~Kol's POV~

It was time, everyone was ready to go forth with the plan but Ashley looked so nervous. Not for herself of course but for my siblings and I. She couldn't believe how we could so simply kill our mother and brother if needed. She didn't realize that our mother stopped being our mother the second she began plotting against us.

I took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "We'll get through this, don't worry. Just be ready to spend the rest of this night with me attempting to make this night salvageable." I smirked at her now.

"Whatever you say babe." She squeezed back and gave me a million dollar smile that didn't completely reach her eyes.

Once all the guests seemed to move outside and dance, my siblings and I, not including Finn, cornered our mother. Everyone else were around different exits of the house to make sure my mother or Finn weren't able to escape.

Klaus stepped up now, "I cannot believe you mother. Planning to kill your own flesh and blood, how disgusting!" He spat put at her.

"You may be my flesh and blood but you are all monsters. Do you think I did not see you all through the ages massacring the innocent? Even you Elijah, you had your day and now you should all pay for your sins."

"What about your sins mother?" I asked her, anger clearly rising in me. "Having Ashley's sole guardian killed and having Katherine and Leslie kidnap Ashley. Is that what you call good and sinless?"

"Those instances were miniscule compared to the bigger purpose that they were to bring forth." She chanted some words to a spell that most likely was meant to kill us all but did not work.

"You missed out on the fact that Ashley was smart enough to realize your big plan. Now we are finally going to put an end to you mother." I simply stated.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 11

So that took way longer than expected to get my homework done and get this up for you guys but here it is! I hope you enjoy chapter 11 and i know another Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel character but i think i'm just sticking to Oz's name not sure if i'll make his personality similar! It's a hot as hell name tho! :D

Chapter 11

~Kol's POV~

"She what!?" My mother exclaimed.

"You heard correctly. You were discovered by a human, what does that say about you?" Klaus shot out.

"It says that I have miscalculated my plans and I have idiots doing deeds obviously too challenging for their miniscule minds." Just as she said this Finn ran in with his grip on Elena and Ashley's arms. I ran up to him and heard my mother behind me. "Ah, ah, ah, Finn can kill them quicker than you can even come close to bruising him." That Bitch!

"They have nothing to do with this mother. You only wish to kill is so let them go. I'll give you my life just to keep Ashley and Elena safe." I pleaded.

"Don't you see? They have everything to do with it. They shouldn't have been brought together but the Fates have a funny way of making messes. The world doesn't need two magical blood bags here to fuel the evil in all." She preached.

"You know, you seriously have some mental issues! You sound like a fucking mental patient!" Ashley ranted but she was obviously planning something because she was too calm. What if?

"Oh Finn, poor, idiotic Finn, you are such a kiss up. Damn, you can't make up your own mind or do your own thing. If only you didn't allow your mind to be so warped by our mother, the bitch that she is." I prodded and he pinned me against the wall not realizing that I threw the white ash stake at Ashley so she could run it into my brother's heart.

While this was going on, Rebekah and Klaus pinned our mother down when she tried to magically send Ashley across the room. In front of me, Finn fell on the ground as he broke out in flames ending in his final demise. I held Ashley back so she didn't have to witness it and to keep her safe from the flames.

"One down…" I mumbled. Ashley on the other hand was moving towards my mother.

"Why?" She simply asked.

"Excuse me?" My mother asked obviously acting stupid.

"Cut the fucking crap! Why did you kill Jo!?" She shouted. She had tears rolling down from her eyes but she didn't break from the stare down she was having with my mother.

"Oh, that's right, I had your guardian killed. How are you doing, you know coping, I've been meaning to ask?" Esther answered. '**Slap**' Damn, she slapped her, Ashley slapped her.

"I'm fucking peachy Esther, fan-fucking-tastic! You know walking passed her room every day or passing by her pictures, feels just like when my parents died. That feeling where I just never want to wake up, the feeling that makes me think my life is worthless and my favorite feeling is when I just want to slit my fucking wrists or stick a dagger in my gut! So if you wanna know how I'm doing just let me stick a dagger in your gut!" She shot out. I didn't know she felt like this, it was the first time I noticed it. I knew she was down but I thought she was getting through it not on the verge of a major relapse.

"Someone should watch their language around their elders, it's quite rude." '**Slap**'

"Just tell me why you killed her!?" She spat out.

"My original plan was to kill her and have you move in with is. Better to plan something if you are closer in reach but you didn't leave your home at all." Esther stated with a straight face. '**Slap**' "What was that for? I answered your question you hostile delinquent."

"Frankly, I just don't like you. Nothing per… well actually yeah, yeah it is personal." Ashley now turned to me, she looked so broken and defeated. Esther is going to pay! "What now?"

Klaus jumped up with a pretty dagger. "Ashley it's up to you, do I end her life or just put her back in the box?" He asked her.

"Now dear, you don't want to make any drastic decisions. You're not a murderer." Esther tried pleading for her life.

"Maybe you're wrong. I just killed Finn, I feel like I killed my parents and Jo so maybe, just maybe I'm just like a murderer. I say… kill her where she stands." As instructed, Klaus snapped my mother's neck. Is it wrong to not feel guilt or pity?

~Ashley's POV~

I heard the snap of Esther's neck indicating her demise. Damn this whole fucking place wreaked of it! Elena ran up to me now and grabbed me in a hug. "I'm so sorry Ashley."

"Don't worry about it, just go tell Stefan and Damon that it's over and tell the others. I'll be with Kol tonight so don't worry about me." Before I could leave I was hugged by Rebekah and Elijah, quite surprising on Elijah's part. Then Klaus finally came up to me.

"It's over for now. Go home and just thank whoever is listening that you're alive." He said as he pat my shoulder, surprisingly I grabbed him in a hug.

I whispered in his ear now, "I'm sorry you had to kill your mother. No matter what, it's not an easy task." He wrapped his arms around me tighter now.

"I know." He answered back.

"You're getting soft dude." I joked and he chuckled back. He let go of me and truly looked at me.

"You speak of this and I might have to kill you." He joked.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." He walked away and I was finally left with Kol, my Kol who was willing to give up his life to insure Elena and my safety. He was staring at me funny. "What?"

"You never told me how you truly felt. Why?"

Oh shit. "I don't want to be a bother. I feel like I'd be annoying you with my problems. It doesn't mean you haven't helped, you just being with me helps."

"You just announced that you feel like killing yourself. Why would that ever make me feel annoyed by you? If anything it makes me want to be by your side more than ever. You are my beautiful and angelic Ashley." He grabbed my head in his hands and placed a kiss on my forehead. "You can't do that again, you can't keep things from me. Promise me that."

Damn, I love this man, I love him so damn much. "I promise. Now I remember you mentioning that we would get to spend the rest of the night salvaging what's left of it." He smirked now.

"Yes, yes I did say that. Now let's go." He led me to the front of his estate and took me up to my house.

"Kol, why are we home?"

"You'll see, now shush." Humph, he just told me to shush, I can't help but be a little turned on by his demanding side. We walked in to find a whole set spread out. There were rose petals all over and music was playing and there was a cute table for two. I was so shocked at how he managed to pull this off, how did he know we would win against Esther?

"Kol, it's beautiful." He chuckled and pulled me close.

"Not as beautiful as you." He smirked, I returned his smirk quickly.

"Flirt."

~Katherine's POV~

I saw Kol and Ashley walking into her house so they survived. Well now what do I do? They look busy and now I found myself making my way to the Mystic Grill. I walked in and found Damon drowning his sorrows in alcohol. I sat in the stool next to him and he just stared at me not expecting to be out of my cage.

"I'd like two shot glasses and a whole bottle of tequila." I asked the bartender.

"How the fuck did you get out?" He asked.

"Finn was gonna kill us but only got Leslie." My tequila was placed in front of me and I poured a glass for both Damon and I. "Drink." I demanded.

"So what now Katherine? Whose life are you gonna screw over?" He shot out after downing his tequila.

"No making people's lives suck, well not too much anyway, I think I'm gonna help out Ashley. She's a nice kid, I think she likes me."

"Getting sentimental are we?"

"Shut up. Why are you here?"

"Stefan and Elena are home being disgusting. I have no one to piss off and no one to entertain. Even Ric has a date with Meredith."

"So maybe we should do something. You know, have some fun like the old days."

"Maybe we should."

~Oz's POV~

"Where is she?" I asked impatiently.

"Calm down man, we just got into town. We need to go get a motel room then tomorrow we can start looking for Ashley." Victor answered.

"Dude, I let her get away once and that was when she decided to come out here to live with Jo. Jo died and now she's alone, she needs me."

"Damn Oz, she broke up with you remember? What makes you think she even wants you back?" James questioned.

"Man, you have no faith. Speaking of we need to get Faith back too. Ashley wasn't a part of our pack physically but in spirit she was one of us."

"Do you plan on telling her about our wolf situation?" James asked again, putting a damper on my mood.

"Obviously I have to tell her, I want her to be my mate so she might need to know what she's going to get herself into. I'm telling you man, she the one."

"What if you're wrong?" James!

"Dude shut the fuck up! I won't be wrong, she'll come back with us and then we will all live happily back at home with the pack."

"I was just saying, damn." James muttered.

"You are both getting on my nerves." Victor stated.

~Ashley's POV~

After having some delicious deserts Kol and I were on my couch making out. I was straddling him and rubbing against his hard member. We hadn't slept with each other yet, complete downer but he was respecting my body. In turn I respect his decision but if he turned me down tonight I might just explode.

"Ashley…" He got out in between kissed. He moved down to ravishing my neck but never biting me.

"Kol…" I responded back in the same tone he used.

"We shouldn't… do this." He was still placing a kiss on every inch of my neck and jaw.

"Yes… we should." I got off of him and took off the tank top I had changed into when we got home, leaving me with only my bra and panties on. I grabbed his hand and lead him out of the living room. "Now we should go upstairs." He was about to stop me but I spoke up. "Kol I trust you. Plus, I'm horny as fuck so if you can't help me I might have to go somewhere else."

"Oh really?" He grabbed me and took me upstairs throwing me on my bed. He unhooked my bra and began taking care of my breasts. He took each nipple in his mouth and I moaned up a storm, sure I've done this before but it never felt this good.

"Damn…" I moaned out.

"Oh, you like that Ashley?" He teased. He began moving down and pulled my panties off. He ran his hands up my legs and stopped at my pussy that right now was drenched, I was wet as hell for him. He stuck his tongue in between my folds and lapped up my juices. I moaned again. "I said do you like what I'm doing?"

"Yes…" I got out.

"Good." He continued fucking me with his tongue and then added a finger and pumped at a fast pace.

"Fuck!" I got out in between pants. He put in another finger and started pumping at a faster pace. I was close, very close. "Oh God… Kol… I'm so close!"

"Cum for me baby, please?" Whatever you wish!

"KOL!" Damn, this was a fun high, strong, powerful, fuck! "You're wearing too much fucking clothing! Strip and get inside me!" I demanded. He definitely did not have to be told twice. He stripped himself of clothing and hovered above me, opening my legs and pushing his cock into my already wet pussy.

"So damn tight… so good!" He growled out. He filled me up completely and damn did it feel good. He started pumping at a slow pace, speeding up his pace and I was meeting every thrust. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled his lips to mine crashing into a hot steamy kiss.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily gave it to him. I wrapped my legs around him now allowing for him to get better access and go in deeper. I ran my nails down his back and clawed at his back. He growled in my ear now, kissing my neck. "Bite me." I got out.

He bit me with is blunt teeth and I growled at him. "Don't worry, I trust you. Bite me!" When he stuck his fangs in my throat I almost passed out, a new rush came over me. "Kol, baby oh my… KOL!" I let out my release and Kol was soon behind after he stopped drinking and licked my wound.

"FUCK… ASHLEY!" HE growled out. He laid next to me so he wouldn't crush me and pulled me with him so I was laying on his side. "I love you Ashley." My head shot up now and I looked at him with a huge smile on my face.

"I love you too." I kissed him gently and laid my head back down on his chest and fell asleep happily.


	12. Chapter 12

So that took way longer than expected to get this baby up but the show must go on! Oh and HAppy super late Crappy VAlentine's DAy even though technically it is 8 minutes past the day of love that i just hate if you didnt know! :) SSo i hope you enjoy guys and omg new characters i love them! And more of Ashley's story! OMG! :D R&R!

Chapter 12

~Ashley's POV~

I woke up on top of Kol's chest and I instantly had a smile on my face. His arm was around me and he began rubbing circles on by back. "Good Morning." I greeted him with my grumpy morning voice.

"Actually beautiful, it's good afternoon." He chuckled out. I picked my head and kissed him on his lips.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked innocently.

"You looked so peaceful and beautiful, how could I wake you up? Are you hungry?" I nodded and he picked me up from the bed and carried me downstairs bridal style, picking up his boxers and his shirt on the way down.

"You are such a romantic Kol." I teased as I put on his and sat on the chair around the island in my kitchen.

"Don't tell anyone, it's our little secret. Now what do you want for breakfast beautiful?" He asked.

"Hmm, you should make chocolate chip pancakes from scratch." He was about to shake his head no but I am not easily defeated. "Please Kol, you are so good at making pancakes." I tried persuading and pouting, jutting out my lip purposely.

"Fine." He got out and walked towards me wrapping his arms around me. "You know how I get when you pout." He says before taking my bottom lip in his mouth and kissing me passionately. I pulled back to take a breath and pushed him back a little.

"You should get to work Babe." I told him with a small giggle. He ruffled my hair and walked away starting breakfast.

'Ding Dong.' "I'll be back Babe." I got to the door and opened it to Victor, James, and… Oz. "Fuck!" I slammed the door shut.

'Ding Dong. Ding Dong.' Fuck my life! I opened the door and made sure Kol's dress shirt was covering me as much as possible. "Hey Victor, James." I greeted the two boys and ignored the dick that was my ex, Oz.

"What no hello? I'm hurt Ashley." Ox complained, getting a good look at what I was wearing and scowled. "So where's your boy toy?" He asked obviously knowing that Kol and I slept together last night.

I spoke up now, "My Boyfriend is in the kitchen making breakfast. What the fuck do you want Oz!?"

"I came here to see my girlfriend but she obviously already shacked up with someone else the second she leaves!" Are you kidding me!?

"Girlfriend!? Girlfriend!? Listen Dick, me and you ended when I found you and Leah in bed together!" I shouted causing Kol to come running to my side to see the commotion. "If you seriously think that me and you could ever and I mean ever get back together, you are fucking hilarious!" I shouted.

"Ashley you shouldn't piss them off, they could hurt you." Kol suggested. He looked like he recognized my old friends somehow. The other three seemed to notice something too.

"What do you mean?" I asked him now.

"Dogs tend to have messy tempers." Dogs? Wait!

"You guys are werewolves! Victor, James, why didn't you tell me!? Oz I expect to not tell me but you two really!?" They both just looked at the ground avoiding my death glare.

"So you're shacking up with a vampire Ashley? Is that how it's gonna work? What if I bite him? Then what do you think will happen?" Oz had the nerve to speak!

"Nothing. I'm immune to your little bite Marley!" Kol snidely remarked. I finally realized that he was only in his boxers and even though I was pissed as hell my mood lightened a bit when I remember the things that we did and said last night.

"What do you…?" Oz tried to get out but I quickly interrupted him.

"No, I think you should all just go." Now he just looked at me shocked. "I said go! Victor put a leash on your dog and take him away!" I said and shut the door and slid to the ground against it. The whole time Kol was eyeing me with a worried expression painted on his features.

"Should I ask or are you going to tell me without any obstacles?" He asked now sitting next to me.

"Oz is my ex and they were my old "crew" so to speak, plus Faith of course. I never knew they were werewolves, I guess it makes some sense now. They always ran as a pack, well we used to be like a little pack but I just didn't catch on."

"That's not your fault and you know that." He reassured me.

"You know Victor was actually my best guy friend, he was like an actual brother. The overprotective crap and annoying exterior and all, you should have seen him when I got my first boyfriend. We just grew up together and we'd both be hanging out together every day. My parents loved him and he was who they always asked to watch over me if we were like at a party or at school or just sitting on my steps."

"Then what happened?"

"Oz and James came along later on and they hung with us, I never questioned it. Faith came a year later and we just became a group who did what we wanted. Then my parents died and things changed even more. Oz and I had this on and off thing but Victor seemed to accept it easily which shocked me but I guess he accepted because of their bond. Oz cheated on me and Victor knocked some sense into his head but that was it for me. Faith and I sort of broke apart from the group then she left and I left."

"What about Victor, did he say anything after the break up?" He asked ready for more of my story.

"We stayed close but it wasn't the same, growing up does that to you, he was bound to Oz and me. We just lost touch when I finally got myself ready and settled here."

He smacked me lightly on my head. "You seriously allowed yourself to lose touch with someone who you called your brother? That's cold even for me."

I smacked him back. "Sorry boss but I wasn't happy there and he couldn't get me to be who I used to be then I came her. I met this cocky but "climb him like a tree" worthy vampire original who put a real smile on my face that I haven't had for years." He blushed! I made Kol blush!

"Oh." Was all he managed to get out and he leaned in and kissed me. "I had a feeling I made you happy but a man needs a little reassurance every once in a while. It's a pride thing." He chuckled out.

"Pride my ass, you just like being praised and appreciated." I joked. "I believe you were making breakfast Mr. Michaelson."

"Right away Miss Grey." He smirked and went back to the kitchen.

~Victor's POV~

"I can't believe she's with a vampire now! What the fuck!?" Oz continued with his rant.

"Did you really expect her to pine away waiting for you Oz!? She told you she was done but you just don't listen!" I shouted back at him. I secretly hated being in this fucking pack because as far as I'm concerned Ashley's my real family, I'm the one who chose the pack over her.

"Whose side are you on Victor?" He shot back.

"Her's! She is entitled to move on, nothing was going to hold her back, not me, James, and especially not you!" After that I just stormed off and went for a much needed walk. I kept thinking back to our visit this afternoon.

'_"So you're shacking up with a vampire Ashley? Is that how it's gonna work? What if I bite him? Then what do you think will happen?" Oz shouted at her._

_"Nothing. I'm immune to your little bite Marley!" Ashley's current boyfriend remarked. I saw her look at him now and I don't think she realized that she had the most innocent smile on her face. It was like back before her parents died and she was really happy._'

I still don't understand how Ashley's boyfriend is immune by our bite but that doesn't even pale in comparison to how happy he seems to make her. My lil' sister is growing up, damn I just miss her but I fucked up. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I checked it to see I had a text message. It's from Ashley!

'Hey Vic, if this is still your #. I miss my brother, tell me you're not mad at me.'

'It's me Ash :) I could never be mad at you sunshine! I'm just happy Mystic Falls is treating you right and your boyfriend better be too! If not I'll take care of him!'

'He's a perfect gentleman and his name is Kol Michaelson. He makes me happy Vic. :D'

'I could tell. :D Well Kol is good in my book if he makes my lil' sister happy! Besides that Oz is like having a fucking coronary. LOL!'

'HAHA! I bet he's flipping shit! Serves him right! So… why didn't you tell me about, you know?'

'I wasn't allowed. Sorry. :( I wanted to but we were supposed to keep it under wraps cuz werewolves and vamps aren't exactly welcomed by humans. You guys are bullies! :P'

'Bull! You're the biggest bully ever! :D' Just like the old Ashley, she's back to normal. My phone buzzed again but it was a message from Oz.

'Dude, come back. Looks like we'll be staying here for a while, Jace is coming to be our legal guardian and some shit. I'm getting my girl back!' Fuck! I don't need my big brother coming to Mystic Falls. He's a total douche! Fuck my life!

I sent a quick message to Ashley telling her I'd talk to her later and just kept walking further away from the motel room. I'll be back when I'm good and fucking ready.

~Katherine's POV~

I came up to Ashley's door and knocked politely waiting for her to come answer but while standing here I smelt 3 different distinct dog smells. Eww! She came down and finally answered the door.

"Ashley why does it smell like dog?" I inquired. She giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Long story. Come in, what can I help you with?" She automatically asked and let me in as if expecting me.

"Actually, I came to help you with whatever you may need. I'll be a good girl and play for the white hats." I gave her a warm smile and she returned mine with one just as bright and warm as the sun.

"Cool. Do you like need a place to stay cuz I got a lot of extra rooms upstairs?" She offered.

"Sorry, I'd like that but I don't wanna be here when you and Kol are in the mood. Vampire hearing has its disadvantages, trust me. Now that I've stated my business I should get going, bye." She quickly hugged me goodbye which I wasn't exactly ready for but hey fuck it.

I made my way back to my motel room and then I smelt it, the dog scents. A boy about Ashley's age bumped into me and I knew that he was one of the werewolves. "Oh sorry." He managed to get out but stopped when he realized I was a vamp, I assume.

"You were by Ashley's estate, why?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"You know Ashley?" He asked with a bright smile on his face. "Oh umm, I'm Victor, I'm a friend of Ashley's from New Jersey. My two other friends and I sort of had a bad reunion with her this afternoon but me and her are good now."

"I've learned too much about you in about 30 seconds flat. You ramble. I'm Katherine, I guess you could say that I'm a friend of Ashley's, more like family." I smirked but my intentions were pure even though I probably was giving off a bad vibe.

"Nice meeting you Katherine." He said as he was cautiously walking away.

"You too, Victor, I hope you enjoy your stay in Mystic Falls." I genuinely smiled now. I think he almost started drooling, dogs are so sloppy!

~Ashley POV~

After Katherine left I went upstairs to find a half-naked Kol just out of the shower, fuck! "No fair, now I'm all dirt and you're clean." I joked around.

"Aww sorry Love. At least now the shower's free." He smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him and stripped in front of him before I went into my private bathroom to shower. I was in there for a good minute before he came in.

"I thought you were clean Kol." I said as he pressed me against the wall in the shower. He started nipping at my neck.

"Turns out I'm still extremely dirty." HE smirked now. I bent down so I was at level with his dick and took it in my hand and pumped gently at the base.

"Then let me help you get clean." I said with clear lust in my tone and radiating off my very being. I licked the tip of his cock and took him fully in my mouth and sucked gently. Kol laced his fingers through my hair and got a good grip to keep himself steady.

"Damn…" He growled out. I took his cock in as far as I could go and then began bobbing my head on his penis. He began thrusting into my mouth and was letting out delicious moans.

"Ashley… I'm close. Damn, Love… You're so fucking perfect!" He growled out again but I just picked up my pace until he spilled his seed in my mouth and I swallowed everything he had to offer. He pulled me up to him and grabbed me into a steamy kiss. I could taste him so well, he was salty but sweet.

He swiftly thrust into me and began pumping into me quickly. "Kol… damn!" I moaned. "Mm." This only fueled his desire and made him pull completely out of me only to slam back in with a totally new speed.

"Oh so tight Love… Just for me!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and found myself grabbing onto him as to not fall over.

"Oh… I'm so close! I'm gonna cum!" I said in between pants.

"Cum for me beautiful!" HE whispered in my ear. Oh that's it, I'm done, mind fucked and all. I milked his member from my release and he was fast behind.

"I love you Kol and now we are both clean again." I smiled brightly at him still calming down.

"I love you too. We'll be clean together." He smirked back and wrapped his arms back around my waist kissing me gently.

I played with the hair at the nape of his neck and was just content with being in his arms just like this. My vampire boyfriend protecting and loving me to no end.

"I think we're about to get dirty again." He joked.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Please dont hate me, i know i said i would update this last Thursday but i was extremely busy but i have updated today so i hope you enjoy! So Jace is introduced in this chapter and there is some minor Oz and James bashing while the girls are talking! Oh the fun! I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter! :) R&R! :D

Chapter 13

~Ashley's POV~

"Ashley, wake up. Come on Love, we have school." Kol tried to wake me up but I was never a morning person. He nudged me a bit and began placing light butterfly kisses on my neck and shoulders. It sure as hell felt good and was awakening a different feeling in my lower region.

"You trying to wake me up or turn me on?" I asked him with a smug smirk on my face. He placed a kiss on my lips now and it got deeper and hotter. Then he pulled away quickly leaving me whimpering at the loss of his body against me.

"Waking you up darling, can't have you getting a bad record in your school file." He then proceeded to dote on and on about the importance of education, clearly teasing me considering I was in the mood to fuck him senseless.

"You are a cruel, cruel man Mr. Michaelson." I chuckled out.

"Who me? Never, you must be confusing me with someone else, perhaps Klaus?" He joked on as I finally got up and walked to the bathroom to prepare for school.

"You know exactly well that I am not confusing you for anyone. You should be punished and as punishment you will get no sex for a week." The second I said this he sped up to me pinning me against my bathroom wall.

"Darling please take that back? I beg of you!" He said as he began kissing up to me and sliding his hands down to my ass from my waist.

"Well, I just don't know about that one," Kol placed a kiss on my lips now but I pulled away. "Maybe I'll take it back." Then he placed another kiss on my lips. "Okay, I, Ashley Grey, officially take back what I said. Now let me get ready for school please?" He placed one last kiss on my lips and he was off as I once again got ready for school.

Once I was done straightening my hair, I went to pick out my outfit. I chose a white tank top with a pair of dark jeans, my black leather combat boots, and the finishing touch of my black chained heart necklace.

"You look beautiful my dark princess." Kol complimented me and snuck his hands around my waist from behind.

"I never plan on coming off as a dark princess but it seems that my closet is full of dark clothing. At least I'm only your dark princess." I said as I turned to kiss his lips. "Now let's go my dark prince." We seemed to match, he had on a pair of dark jeans as well and a white V-neck making him look delectable.

"Your chariot awaits." He says as he leads the way to his car.

"You are so corny. You're lucky I like it." The care ride to school was quiet, we held hands the whole time not needing to speak. Once we finally got to school everyone seemed to be gossiping about someone. What the hell? I spotted Caroline and Tyler so I dragged Kol with me to them so I could figure out what the hell was going on.

"Oh my God Ashley, did you hear?" Caroline practically shouted at me.

"No, hear what?" I ask clearly confused.

"About us Ashley. We seem to be the talk of the town." Oh hell no! Oz! I turn quickly to see his dumbass self, smirking at me.

"You no good son of a bitch! What the fuck do you think you are doing in my school!?" I shout at him and his grin only grows.

"Now Miss Grey, language. Oh do you want me to say hi to Jace for you? He just left after registering us in this school you seem to like so much." I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. It was a loud and powerful slap that practically knocked him to the ground.

"I'd watch yourself Oz, I'm not your girlfriend! You are my past and I would have appreciated you staying in my past!" I shot out at him and turned to Victor, my eyes pleading with him to get me the fuck out of here. Right on cue he came up to me.

"Come on Ashley, I'd like to speak to you." I nod and walk away quickly leaving Kol, Caroline, Tyler in shock that I slapped Oz.

~Oz' POV~

She fucking walked away from me right after slapping me! What the fuck! 'What did you expect?' My inner voice mocked. I was about to follow Victor and Ashley but her boyfriend stopped me. "You should leave them alone mutt!" He growled at me.

"You should get your hand off me vampire!" I shot back but his grip only strengthened and now I looked to the blonde girl and her boyfriend behind this bloodsucker. She was a bloodsucker too but he was a wolf just like us, what the hell!? "You just gonna sit there while he threatens on of your kind?" I question.

"You and I are nothing alike. Anyone who pisses off Ashley pisses us off." He states proudly.

"It's obvious that she is over you, Oz, is it? Just leave her alone!" The blonde speaks up with a threatening tone.

"Who are you to speak Blondie!?" I shout back as I finally got out of the bloodsucker's grasp.

"I am Ashley's friend! So back off because we will NOT let her get hurt by anyone you dog!" She shouts back. The fucking nerve of this girl! "Come one Kol, we should go find Ashley." She says and the three of them leave. Now James was walking up to me.

"Where the fuck were you!?" I spat out. He jumped back a bit knowing full well what my temper can reach to.

"Dude chill, I was chatting up some pretty ladies and then came here. Where's Victor?"

"With Ashley, apparently he's the only one she talks to!" I growl out.

~Ashley's POV~

"JACE!? REALLY, HE BROUGHT FUCKING JACE OUT HERE!" I shouted on full blast mode at Victor.

"It wasn't my idea. I stormed out yesterday after we fought about you and came back to him telling me that Jace was coming to town. I tried to change his mind, hell I even tried calling my mom to fix this but nothing worked." He explained calmly not trying to set off any more bombs in front of me.

"Thanks for trying but now we have to worry about the crazy ass older brother of yours who is now even more lethal considering he's a fucking werewolf!" I whispered the last part.

"I know, I know and I will try to control them all but it won't be easy. They are all stubborn, Jace being the worst but I think I can control James."

"Good! If not then I'll have to control James and that fate is worse than all others. As for the other two idiots, watch them, my friends will do anything to keep everyone safe. Plus, Kol has a pretty strong family that you don't wasn't to go up against." I warned.

"About that, what are they? He's stronger than all other vampires we've faced before?" He questioned.

"I'll tell you about that another day, right now we should find my friends and get to class unless you are going to go with Oz and James?"

"No I'll stay with you. I'm not messing up our friendship for anything." He placed his arm around my shoulder just like old times and we were off.

~Damon's POV~

I walked into the Grill and found Katherine already sitting at the bar. "Hello Katherine." I greet her and sit beside her.

"Damon, what brings you here so early in the day?" She asks just before taking back her shot of tequila.

"I got bored. Why are you drinking tequila so early in the morning?" I question her in return. I never got my answer as a loud rude man child strode in with two girls on his arm. Oh come on, a werewolf.

"Haha, so what type of name is Jace?" One of the girls giggle out.

"I'm not really sure, I never bothered to ask my parents why they named me Jace. What kind of name is Candy?" He asks and I scoff to myself.

"A stripper's name." I mumble to Katherine and we both share a chuckle.

"What was that?" He ask turning to us. He looked like he was getting a little pissed off that we interrupted his fun.

"I said that sounds like a stripper's name." I say getting up and facing the dog named Jace. Now I turned to the girl. "Let me guess, daddy never loved you so you grew up to be an easy whore, how's that going for you?" I ask Candy. I was right, I remember seeing her at the strip club from a town over.

"Damon Salvatore, what are you doing here?" She giggles. Jace was still sating at me but I just went on with my conversation with Candy.

"Mystic Falls is my home now go with your friend and go back to the club. He is definitely not who you want." I compelled her and off they went.

"What the fuck bro!?" Jace shouts at me and Katherine is just shaking her head at him. "You already got your hoe so leave me alone the fuck alone!" He growls.

"Excuse me Fido! Who do you think you are calling a hoe!?" Katherine says as she gets up and sizes up the werewolf.

"Katherine, calm down, if he bites you then Ashley will be disappointed. Just leave him be and let's get out of here." I warn her.

"Wait, you know Ashley? Really? How is the betrayer? Are you the bloodsucking boyfriend of hers?" He was practically dying of laughter now.

"No, I'm not her boyfriend. I'm her friend. Who the fuck are you?" I ask now.

"Don't worry about that. I gotta go." Just like that he was off. What the hell was that about? I started a new text message to Ashley.

'Who the hell is Jace?'

'You met Jace!?'

'Yes, I did. He's a dick and you complain about me.'

'Fuck! Just ignore him and don't get bitten please?'

'Aww, Ashley do you care about me? Am I important to you now?'

'_l_ you are a dick!' Oh young Ashley, so hilarious.

"What did she say about him?" Katherine asked.

"Nothing but she seemed worried and wants us to be careful." I answer taking her shot of tequila from her and drinking it myself. "She is really a weird child."

"She's not weird Damon, she's just had a tough life."

"Katherine Peirce, you are being empathetic. You've gone soft haven't you?" She slapped my arm and I just chuckled back.

"Really Mr. Don't get bitten, Ashley will get disappointed. If anyone is getting soft it's you. Seriously my friend you are not the vampire I once created." She joked.

"Me, please Miss Maybe I'll probably stay here and help her, she's a nice girl. Face it, you've gone soft. You are like a teddy bear." I joked.

"You are a Dick." She says calmly.

"Why does everyone insist on calling me that?"

~Ashley's POV~

"Thank God school is over! If I had to look at his face one more time I would have jumped up and stabbed him!" I ranted to the girls, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena. Kol had some family thing to do and the girls wanted to hang out so here we are.

"James is kind of cute." Bonnie states. I look at her and burst into laughter because that was completely out of the blue.

"That boy is such a follower! How could you find him cute, he's like Oz' bitch." I joked about my friend.

"No he's not. Really?" Caroline asks.

"A bit yeah. They are cousins and it's so depressing. By himself he's really cool but with Oz he turns into his willing servant. I could never figure out why."

"Oz seems like a dick." Elena says.

"Yeah, that's cuz he is a dick. I don't even know how we were together for so long."

"How did you break up?" Caroline asked grabbing some chips from a cupboard in Elena's kitchen.

"That Dick was in bed with this slut Leah from our school. She may have been a werewolf, not completely sure, but when I found him I dumped his ass."

"That's right! You tell him who's in charge and who not to screw!" Elena cheered.

"Oh my God, he played me out but i told him when it mattered. Now he's here trying to get me back, how stupid is he!?" I said as I went and grabbed the bag of chips from Caroline. I looked back at Elena and wondered why she looked so confused. "Elena, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just wondering why Victor was looking at me funny. He was very cautious around me." That was not what I was expecting.

"Seriously? That's actually really weird unless her bumped into Katherine?" I realized.

"You mean she's still in town, why?" Caroline asked surprised by the elder doppelganger's actions. Elena just looked frozen in place obviously thinking the worse.

"She wants to help out with anything we might need. I think she actually likes me, crazy right?" I ask as Elena finally breaths and Caroline breaks into laughter. "Damn, I didn't know I was so unlikeable Caroline!" I joked. Bonnie started cracking up but Elena still looked like she needed air.

"No Ashley, I'm just surprised that Katherine wants to help. That is definitely something new!" Caroline joked back.

There was a knock at the door and Elena went to answer it. "Oh my God, is it crazy that I'm still like fully pissed off and still want to kill Oz?" Caroline was going to answer me when we heard someone clear his throat behind us. I turned to find Jace wearing a dumbass grin on his face.

"Oh come on sweetie, all he did was cheat on you. Is it really that bad?" Jace mocked.

"What the hell are you doing here Jace!? What gives you the right!?" I practically shout out with such venom in my tone. Caroline and Bonnie immediately jumped up, ready to attack if need be and Elena ran to my side but I pushed her behind me. I could deal with Jace, hopefully.

"Now come on Ashley, don't hate me. I just want to bring you two love birds together." I laughed at his stupid idea that there was a chance for me and Oz.

"Jace, I'm done and I'm happy now, with my boyfriend. So how about you go back home now, I bet the strip clubs of New Jersey miss you." He was growling at me now but Caroline was behind me bearing her fangs. "It's not a full moon babe, I think you should get gone." I mimicked him the same way he always did to me.

"Maybe not tonight but it is coming sweetheart. I'll see you around." He growled out then left the Gilbert home.

~Victor's POV~

I was reading a book in my motel room that I shared with my brother when he stormed in pissed off. "Yo James, Oz get your ass over here!" He yelled into his phone after he picked it up. He was serious and a second later both boys stormed in.

"Jace what the fuck is wrong?" I asked him knowing that when he got pissed no good came out of it.

"That little bitch is what's wrong! Can I just kill her!?" I started chuckling realizing that she got under his skin. Ashley was the only one who managed to drive him crazy enough to kill.

"So you went to visit Ashley? Funny how Oz came back almost the same way when we saw her." I mocked.

"Was her boyfriend with her?" Oz asked desperately.

"No, it was a girls' night thing, when did she welcome witches and vampires?" He asked, witch?

"Who's the witch?" I ask not realizing that any of Ashley's friends was a witch.

"That black chick! She is a witch, did you guys really not know that?" He asked.

"Oh my God! Bonnie is a witch! That is so hot!" James mumbled to himself but of course we all heard him. I saw how those two looked at each other and I knew exactly that they will probably will have something in the future.

"Whatever! Oh and that Barbie Bitch has some nerve hissing at me thinking her fangs could actually scare me!" Jace continued ranting.

"Caroline is just protecting her friends, besides she's nice and dating a Lockwood." I put in trying to calm him down somehow.

"Wait! As in Mason Lockwood's kin! Tyler is with a vampire! How does a wolf go against his own kind to be with a bloodsucker!?" Jace shouted.

"I don't think he's completely wolf, he seemed to have more power than us." Oz put it. That was true, there was something different about Tyler.

"Okay this is fucking it! We need to figure out what the fuck is up with this town fast if we intend to live here! Keep your eyes and ears open! The full moon is coming up soon as well so we need to find a place to change and not kill someone!" Jace ordered us around and Oz nodded, I rolled my eyes and nodded, James wasn't even paying attention. He was in his own world texting someone, probably Bonnie.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So here is Chapter 14, i hope you like it, i know i liked writing it! :) It's all leading up to our very own hybrid and vampire vs. werewolf showdown! I personally can't wait!R&R! :D

Chapter 14

~Kol's POV~

"Niklaus, why did you call us all home?" I asked the obvious question that Elijah, Rebekah, and I were all thinking.

"I thought it would be nice to see my siblings all together." He said and we all looked at him like he was on something. "Okay fine, I just wanted to bring it to attention that there are four new werewolves here in Mystic Falls. As long as I can get the Petrova blood that I need I can turn them into hybrids. Fist I would like to know who they are and what they are doing here?"

"They are from Ashley's old home and on her behalf I ask that you not turn them into your slaves. Although I wouldn't mind you killing two of those bastards but I'm being civil for Ashley's sake." I growl out the last part.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asks seeing as I am quickly raging.

"Oh he's just pissed off because Ashley's ex-boyfriend is trying to get her back. He's one of those wolves." Rebekah informs both Klaus and Elijah.

"So you are jealous?" Klaus asks not believing it.

"NO! I am NOT JEALOUS! I just do not appreciate some idiot coming to my town thinking he can take my girl away from me!"

"I thought Ashley didn't know about the supernatural world before Mystic Falls?" Elijah asks.

"She didn't. They never told her what they are. I just want that little bastard to rot in hell and stay away from Ashley."

"Don't worry Kol, Ashley definitely loves you, she would never hurt you like that." Rebekah says in an effort to calm me down.

"I know she won't do anything, I just can't believe the same thing for Oz!" There was a knock on the door and I could sense Ashley at the door. I answered it and she came in and greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey, I know you had this family thing, sorry to just barge in on it." She said. "Hey Bekah, Klaus, Elijah, how are you?"

They answer with simple nods and fine's but my attention is on Ashley knowing something was up. "Ashley what's wrong?"

She looked at me as if hoping to avoid this conversation. "Nothing Babe."

"I don't believe you, what happened?"

"Okay fine. Jace payed me and the girls a visit. I told him off and he left all pissed off. The whole thing just really irritated me and I wanted to see you to get my mind off it." At those words I was touched but rage still rushed through me knowing that the eldest wolf even came in contact with MY Ashley.

"Did he hurt any of you?" I asked wishing for a reason to storm out of here and kill this bastard.

"Nope, he never laid a hand on us but he was definitely trying to scare me. It didn't work, you know me, and I pissed him off pretty well." I did know her and her temper, I also know all the trouble it could get her in.

I looked to the others signaling them to leave us and they quickly fled the scene. "Can I hurt him?" I ask frankly because I was pretty pissed off.

"No, not yet I guess. He didn't do anything besides really piss me off so please stay calm. Let's just go home and relax and ignore them completely." She suggests.

"Fine." I answer not passing up a chance to spend alone time with her.

~Elena's POV~

Stefan and I walk into the Grill and spot Damon and Katherine at the bar. I still don't completely trust her but we go sit with them anyway. "Hey Damon, Katherine." I greet them.

"Hello Elena, how are you doing?" Katherine asks me.

"I'm fine. Stefan, Damon could you give us a second to talk?" I ask them and they nod and go to a table at a safe distance giving us some privacy. "Why the hell are you still here?" I ask immediately.

"Didn't Ashley tell you I'm here to help?" I scoffed and looked to the door to see Victor, Ashley's friend, coming into the Grill. He came up to us and realized that we were identical.

"Hi Victor." I greet.

"Why are there two of you? Wait, you're the one I saw at the motel right?" He asks Katherine. She smiles and nods.

"I'm Katherine Peirce. Nice to meet you." She says as she holds her hand out for him to shake. He takes it and shakes, then turns back to me.

"Again, why are there two of you?"

"It's one very long supernatural story." I inform him.

"I've got time." He answers as he's looking at Katherine.

~An Hour Later~

We were all sitting at a booth, well all except Damon, he left saying that he's lived this story and doesn't want to hear it again. "So Ashley's a doppelganger as well?" Victor asks trying to sort out all this new information.

"Yes she is but my cousin Leslie was killed so that leaves us with only Ashley and no photo copy of her." Katherine answers. She seems interested in Victor and I am not completely sure if that is a good or bad thing yet. On the other hand, he seems to be interested in her as well.

"Listen Stefan and I have to go but you guys have fun." I say getting up and waiting for Stefan to follow.

Once we get outside Stefan finally speaks up." Do you really you really think we should have left them alone in there?"

"Yeah, Victor is a werewolf, he can take care of himself."

~Katherine's POV~

"So Victor, can you be trusted?" I question him.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Ashley that I would be staying in town to help and protect her. So again, can you be trusted?"

"Yes, I'm not losing my best friend again, Ashley means too much to me. You have nothing to worry about." He seems too good to be with those other idiots.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but who did you kill?" His eyes bugged out now.

"What!?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know how the werewolf curse is awoken." I tell him and his fake shocked expression fell off his face.

"Okay, it was the week Ashley's parents died. She was so broken and I couldn't even get her to smile like she used to, I was just so down and I got drunk. I was out in the town and two guys tried to jump me. I was wasted but my instincts were sharp." He paused and shuddered.

"What happened next?" I asked but I'm pretty sure I knew exactly what went down.

"I beat them both till they basically died. I went overboard. I called my mom and she came and picked me up and called my brother to get rid of the bodies. She explained to me everything I needed to know about my father's side of the family. That's where I inherited the werewolf gene."

"Who's your brother?"

"Jace. He's here as my legal guardian, he's also here for James and Oz." He answered.

"That idiot is your brother?" Oh you have got to be kidding me! "He is rude and pigheaded and you… are not." I was letting myself get caught up with this boy. I wasn't actually using him like I did with Mason Lockwood.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I question how we are even related as well but you can't really choose your family." That was definitely true.

"I actually feel sorry for you having to live with that!"

"Let me guess, he tried to get you to sleep with him?"

"Please, like that would ever happen. No, he called Damon's hoe and as much as I wanted to rip his heart out, I figured he belonged to a pack. I don't feel the need to die and a werewolf bit is pure agony."

"So, you and Damon aren't together?" He asks sheepishly. I smile and look him in the eyes.

"No, that was a long time ago but not now. Are you seeing anyone Victor?" I ask.

"No I'm not Katherine." I definitely like to hear him say my name in that deep voice of his.

"Now why not? You are definitely handsome, I bet any girl would lucky to have you." I compliment him.

"Well no one really has caught my eye but I do think I've found someone." HE says smoothly. I could definitely see us going back to my motel room but them that annoying older brother of his just had to come in and interrupt us.

"Yo little bro, why are you hanging with her? She's one of them."

"It may be hard to believe Jace but people actually like me."

"Yeah well we don't need her kind liking you. Now come on, we gotta meet up with James and Oz."

"Fine, give me a second." He turned back to me and he looked like he was fighting the urge to slap his brother. "I have to go but it was nice speaking with you Katherine. We should meet up again." He said with an award winning smile.

"I'd like that Victor. Have fun with that douchebag brother of yours."

"Not likely but I'll definitely see you soon." With that he was gone.

~Ashley's POV~

I was curled up on Kol's lap when there was a knock on the door and Kol audibly groaned. "Can you not answer that please? Nothing good ever happens when you answer that damn door." He had a point with that one.

"It could be Elena." As I said this getting up, Kol shot to the door and opened it to find Oz. I know I should be extremely pissed off right now but it was still pretty cool that Kol could sense who was at the door. "You have a lot of nerve Oz!"

"I can't come visit a good friend of mine?"

"No you can't cuz we aren't good friends! Hell, we aren't even friends! Now listen carefully and get the fuck out of here!" As I said this James was coming up behind us and stabbed Kol in the heart with a stake. He must have not sensed James out of blind rage against Oz but I completely broke. He fell to ground lifeless and I fell at his side.

"Sorry Ash." James said, I knew he didn't want to do this by just looking at him.

"I know it's not your fault but if you don't get out of my sight right now I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted. They left after I heard James practically drag Oz away.

"Oh come on! Why me!?" I took the stake out of Kol's back and really wanted to drive it through my heart but I remembered that you needed a special stake to kill and Original.

"Thank God!" Kol would come back, this wasn't a white ash stake like the one used to kill Finn. I sat there waiting for Kol to wake up for an hour and then he jolted up in a sitting position.

"Ashley!" He said alarmed, fearing that they took me.

"Kol! I'm right here Baby!" I said as I jumped on him and grabbed him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me with a tight grip.

"I'm gonna kill the little brat that stabbed me!" He growled out still holding onto me.

"No, you can't hurt James. It's not his fault that he is easily swayed into doing the wrong thing. Plus, you are not going anywhere but staying right next to me, in my arms. I can still picture you lying lifeless, it's not a very nice sight to see." HE pushed me back a little and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. I am here alive so don't worry. I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon. I love you too much to do that!" He reassures me."

"I love you too Kol!" I placed a gentle but powerful kiss on his lips. He always found a way to make me so happy. "If you'd like to beat Oz to a bloody pulp you'll hear no objections from me." I joke but there is some seriousness to my statement.

"Oh I plan on tearing him a new one the second I see him. The one thing I hate ore that annoying ex's is being killed, even if it was only temporary." After he said that I yawned. "Someone's tired." His angered tone left and a worried one took over.

"I'm just a little worn out from seeing my Original vampire boyfriend temporarily die in front of me. Let's go get some sleep please." He picked me up and led us upstairs to our room. Tonight definitely started some type of war that was soon to come, oh boy.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! So here is Chapter 15, i hope you like it, i know i liked writing it! :) I declare war! lol x) i can't wait! R&R! :D

Chapter 15

~Victor's POV~

Jace and I were on our way back to our motel room to meet up with James and Oz but I felt like there was something Jace wasn't telling me. "Jace what's going on?"

"Nothing little bro, we are just gonna go over strategies. Did you learn anything new while you were hanging with that vampire?" Should I tell them or not? I think not, they can keep secrets but so can I.

"Nope, nothing too important really. We were just talking about our lives really."

"And she didn't tell you anything about what's going on around here?" He questioned.

"No, we were discussing her human life, not the present." That wasn't a total lie since her past life did come up while discussing the doppelganger thing.

We finally made it to the motel room and James looked like he was going to jump out of his skin. "James are you okay?"

"NO! NO! No, I am certainly not okay! We killed Kol! Ashley hates me, most likely! I'm so screwed!"

"YOU WHAT!?" I shouted learning of their earlier events. Oh my God, where is Ashley?

"Victor, I'm so sorry! Jace suggested that we needed to get him out of the way so we can get Ashley and Ox back together. I'm so sorry!" He rambled. I turned to Jace and was ready to kill.

"What the fuck!? Why!? Why would you have them kill Kol!?" I shouted at him.

"Hey watch who you are speaking to little bro. it was needed if we plan on getting Ashley back." He warned.

"You stupid son of a bitch! She's going to hate us! She's going to hate me!" I shouted back not giving a damn if I was going against my brother.

"Watch yourself Victor! She will come around! She will be lonely and Oz will be there to ease her pain!" Jace shouted back.

"You are so stupid! She has friends here! Friends who care about her! I am definitely one of those friends and I am not going to be here to help you hurt her! I'm leaving now, Oz and James, are you coming with me or am I leaving by myself!?" I shout giving them an ultimatum.

"I'm not going anywhere Victor. You should just calm down." Oz answered.

"Fine! James, what about you!?" I glared at him but really I was hoping that he would come with me.

"I'm with you! I can't do this anymore!" He says and gets up to go pack his stuff and I start working on doing the same.

"If you leave us here then we will be forced to fight against you Victor! You are my brother! Come on, don't do something stupid!" Jace warns.

"Oh this isn't stupid Jace! I should have left the pack a long time ago! Now have fun planning something that is never going to happen! Oz and Ashley are not meant to be! Get that through your thick skulls!"

"Victor, don't do this." Oz pleads.

"Sorry Oz, but I'm done! Have fun you two!" Just like that I walked away and James came following me. "Listen James, we have to go back to Ashley's. I know that she's going to go back but she's our last hope."

"I'm with you Victor!" Then we were off to Ashley's house.

~Kol's POV~

'Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!' "What the fuck is going on down there?" I ask Ashley as we were abruptly awakened by whoever was downstairs. I stopped Ashley as she was about to get up. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm gonna check the window to see who's downstairs." I let her get up but still had my doubts since the last time someone came knocking on her door I got a wooden stake to the heart. "It's Victor and James. What the hell are they doing here?" She announced with some venom in her tone.

"Let's go find out." We made our way downstairs and opened the door to two shocked werewolves. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost." I joked.

"I heard you were dead Kol. How did you not die?" Victor asked still in a state of shock. James was actually turning pale, poor boy.

"It takes a little more than a simple wooden stake to kill me. Sorry to disappoint." I joked with a bitter tone.

"Ashley and Kol, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to kill him but they said it would be the only way. Victor had nothing to do with it, I swear! It was all Jace's idea." James confessed as well as apologized.

"I won't hold it against you." I said. I looked to Ashley to see how she was taking it.

"I won't hold it against you either but I just need to know, why do you always listen to them James?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's the pack. The order of the pack actually. That and I owe Oz my life." James said as he somewhat filled in the blanks.

"What do you mean you owe your life to Oz?" I ask.

"Can we come inside first? I don't feel safe knowing that Jace or Oz could be out there listening?" Victor suggests.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." Ashley says and we both step aside to let them through with their bags. "Do you guys need a place to stay?" She asks.

"Don't worry about us, we'll figure out where we are staying." Victor says.

"No, we insist on you staying here. Really, you're Ashley's friends and I'm pretty sure Ashley won't let you leave either way." I suggest to them.

"If you don't mind." James says and Victor shoots him a look.

"Please, you guys are family." Ashley reassures them. We move to the living room and get comfortable so we can get down to business. "So, you were saying?" Ashley asks.

"Right, it all started back in New York, where Oz and I lived before we came to New Jersey." James began. "I got into a fight with some idiot from our school and I ended up killing him. I realized what I did and felt like shit, not acknowledging the fact that the guy's older brother was looking for him. He found us and started beating the shit out of me but I didn't care. Oz found us and killed him"

"You killed someone?" Ashley asks not believing it possible.

"Yeah and then we called my mom and she told us about the big family secret. We never knew that once we killed someone the werewolf curse would be awakened. Hell, we didn't even know about the werewolf gene in the first place. All I knew was that Oz saved me and I owed him but he grew into something evil. Well not evil but he definitely isn't holy, being this… changed him." James finished.

"So, Victor, you killed someone?" Ashley asked connecting the dots. He looked down ashamed.

"Yeah, I did. Back when your parents died I was pretty down and got drunk. I ended up killing two poor unfortunate souls." Ashley broke into tears knowing why he got wasted.

"Oh my God Victor!" She choked out.

"It was a rough week for everyone and I let it get to me. I regret it every day because now I'm this monster but I sealed my fate. It was all me." He finished and I wrapped my arms around her trying to soothe her.

"I guess I shouldn't even ask how many people you've killed, huh Kol?" She now asked me.

"No, no you shouldn't." I said as I was rubbing her back soothingly. I wouldn't even be able to answer her considering I've already lost count. You do that after a while.

~Ashley's POV~

What has my life come to? Seriously, what is going on? All because of me, I'm to blame. "Kol, this is my fault, it's all my fault. I just should have never been born at all." I say, feeling defeated.

"Victor go get Ashley her pills that are in the kitchen. The bottle is labeled Prozac." Kol orders Victor, then looks back down to me. "Listen Love, none of this is your fault okay. You are not to blame for the faults of others." He says as he places kisses on my forehead. Victor finally came with the pills and a glass of water. "Here you go Love."

I took the pills and gulped down the water, allowing myself to fall back into Kol's soothing arms. "Thank you." I let out in practically a whisper.

"You're welcome my Love." He says hugging me even closer to him. "Okay, there are two open guest rooms upstairs that you can use. We'll deal with the rest tomorrow." He orders. The two boys nod and go upstairs.

"Kol, I'm tired. Can we go to sleep, again?" I ask, seriously drained again a second time for the night.

"Of course Love." He says and carries me upstairs bridal style.

~Oz' POV~

"We've lost them. Now what are we going to do?" I ask Jace. We just lost two of our men and now it was just us.

"We prepare. The full moon is coming up, we need to find a place to change without hurting someone and outing ourselves. We have a lot of work to do." He orders and leaves to his own motel room.

~The Next Morning~

I spot James, Victor, Ashley, and WHAT!? KOL!? I make my way to them and I can't believe it! "You're supposed to be dead!" I speak aloud. "How did you not die?" I ask him now. Kol comes up to me and punches me across the face making me drop to the ground. DICK!

"Kol, as much as I enjoyed that, I want to say something to him." Ashley says as she kneels down next to me. "Oz, I hate you. I hate you with a deathly passion. If you think that you and I are ever, and I mean absolutely ever, are getting back together, you. Are. Wrong. Let's just call this me declaring war."

I get up quickly after she says war. I never wanted to hurt her but if that's what it will take to get her in check then let's go. "Fine, Ashley. Hate me, we'll see what goes down in the end." Before I manage to leave Kol stops me again and punches me. Again I'm lying on the ground spitting out blood.

"That one was for temporarily killing me you son of a bitch!" Kol growls out. After that they walk away leaving me on the ground. This means war.

I get back up and call Jace. "Hey Oz, what's wrong?"

"They want a battle, we're giving them a war. Get the others and tell them to get to Mystic Falls. Things are about to get interesting!" I inform him and hang up.

~Ashley's POV~

"He seriously pisses me off too much! You should have broken his nose or something Kol!" I rant.

"No, I shouldn't have, I should've broken every bone in his body. Besides that I thought you were pretty hot declaring war." Kol answered with a devilish smirk on his lips.

"Guys, we accept you guys as a couple and all but gross! Ashley, you're like a sister to us so listening to you two flirting is disturbing!" Victor complains.

"Yeah, I agree. It's all just too mushy and relationship oriented. Some of us are still searching." James continues. "In fact, I think I've almost found someone. Wish me luck!" He says as he walks away towards Bonnie. Who would have thought?

"Well, what do you know, James and Bonnie? Now all we need to do I get you a girl Vic." I joke but he looks away sheepishly. "Oh my God! I know that look Vic! Who is she, I want details!?" I demand of him.

"It's no one. I don't even think I have an actual shot with her anyway." He says trying to get past this line of questioning.

"Well, we established it's a she. That narrows it down to half the population of the world. What else? Come on Vic, tell me." I beg.

"Fine, I kind of have a thing for Katherine." He admits.

"Oh hot damn!" I say with shock.

"What do people see in her that she leaves almost everyone fawning over her?" Kol asks. I'm still in utter shock.

"Are you seriously telling me that you have a thing for my ancestor? Woah!" I finally let out.

"You make her sound old." Victor jokes.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! So here is Chapter 16, and shit is getting real! All these things are happening, and the fight will begin sooner than you might think! :) R&R! :D

Chapter 16

~Klaus' POV~

"So you mean to tell me that they tried to kill Kol and we are still here not ripping their hearts out?" I growled. I definitely did not like the idea of some weak werewolves coming after my family or Ashley.

"Klaus, please calm down." Ashley was asking me and strangely I did what she asked. "Thank You." She looked stressed and affected by bringing up Kol's temporary death since she was cuddled into him for her dear life.

"So, I am saying this calmly, can we go kill them?" I ask again in a gentle tone as is I didn't just ask to kill two werewolves, or people to most.

"Well knowing Oz, he is probably punching walls and breaking things so he probably called Jace." The young man called Victor stated.

"Knowing Jace, he probably already called to make arrangements for the pack to come out here." The other young man, James, continued.

"So we are most likely going to have a full blown hybrid + vampire vs. werewolf war. That's gonna be fun, can I kill Leah?" Ashley asked way too easily. I was looking at her with the same worry I was feeling. Elijah's cold exterior was hard enough to break through and understand while Rebekah was ready to allow Ashley to kill this Leah person.

"Ashley, I am not allowing you to kill someone." Kol said firmly.

"I didn't realize that I asked for permission Kol." Ashley remarked.

"No, Kol is right Ashley. First you shouldn't be fighting, it's dangerous and second, you shouldn't have to hold a death over your head." I explained. I did value Ashley's presence and I did like this doppelganger better as well.

"Look you are fighting those idiots mostly because of me. I am not going to let you go there by yourselves." She countered with.

"Well before anyone can start fighting we should know what we are dealing with." James intervened, knowing full well how stubborn Ashley is but again how strong willed she really is as well.

"James has a point, how many people are in your pack?" Ashley changed the subject quickly.

"The pack consists of 4 families: The Stone family, the Swift family, the Blackthorne family, and the Whitehorse family. My brother and I are of the Stone family, my father is in charge of the pack, taken over from my late grandfather, and my uncle was excluded from the family a long time ago. Leah and her brother, Daniel, are from the Whitehorse family along with their uncle Jacob, her parents were killed in a fight to protect the pack."

"Does your father plan on joining the fight or your mother?" I ask.

"My mother doesn't have the werewolf gene so she just sits back unless she's cleaning up someone's mess. My father can't afford to fight or someone might take over his position." Victor informed.

"What about the other two families?" Kol asked.

"That would be the Swift's and the Blackthorne's. Oz and I are the only Blackthorne's left since we broke away from the pack years ago. We came back to the pack after our parents were killed by some vamps." James said filling in some more blanks.

"The Swift's are Jackie, Cece, and David, the most annoying, pompous sons of bitches ever! Their father was the only one who kept them likeable but he died in the same fight Leah's parents died in. Their mother…" Victor was about to finish but Ashley interrupted him.

"She's the devil reincarnate! She tends to believe that we should all kiss the ground that she walks on!" She informed us with such venom in her tone that it almost scared me.

"That means there are at least ten wolves and we have two on our side, the odds are looking pretty well." Elijah said.

"We also need to watch out for Leah especially, she is hell bent on killing Ashley since Oz seems to have eyes only for her." James warned.

"Oh I dare that Bitch to even come near me!" Ashley spat out. I chuckled at her statement because she was very straight forward and feisty.

~Ashley's POV~

Klaus was laughing at what I said but I was pretty serious. Kol on the other hand didn't find it very funny and pushed me aside and walked away. "Kol." I said trying to get his attention but he just stormed off.

I turned back to the others quite confused. "Just go talk to him." Rebekah suggested and I nodded while turning to follow after Kol. I found him in the kitchen of the Michaelson Mansion. "Kol." I said and he immediately turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? What's wrong!? Seriously Ashley!?" He shouted.

"Seriously Kol, what the hell is up!?" I shouted back at him.

"How can you so willingly allow yourself to be put in danger!? We are talking about werewolves who have the ability to tear you apart limb from limb and you think you can take them on!?" He shot back.

"I like to think I can take care of myself Kol, I've been doing it for years now and I've been fine!" I said as a few tears were sliding down my cheeks.

"This is different! I could lose you!" He said no longer shouting and coming near me to hold me in his arms. He wiped away the tears and placed his hands on my cheeks caressing them. "I can't lose you, I just can't!" He said just above a whisper.

"You won't lose me Kol, I won't let that happen!" I said and placed a loving kiss on his lips. "I don't know what I would do if I wasn't with you." I said.

"Well we are never going to find out." He reassured me. "Come on, let's go back inside." He led the way back to the study where the others were waiting for us.

"Oh good going Kol, you made her cry." Rebekah shot out somewhat jokingly.

"Hey, don't mess with my boyfriend!" I said defensively and wrapped my arms around Kol. He in turn wrapped his arms around me and I felt a rush of safety and care wash over me.

"Oh get a room you two!" She shot back playfully. I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck hers out at me in retaliation.

"Okay, enough of that, we have a plan to set up." Klaus intervened.

~Oz' POV~

"When are they coming?" I asked Jace impatiently.

"They are packing and making arrangements to get here understand! They'll get here but for now we have to figure what we are gonna do while we wait." He answered.

"Alright…" I could hear someone passing by our door and I knew this scent. Ashley! "Wait, do you hear her?" I asked Jace. He nodded acknowledging that it in fact was Ashley.

"I said alright Kol. I'm just coming to get Katherine and clue her in on our activities." She was on her phone talking to the bastard boyfriend of hers.

"Yes I'm sure she can help. It's what she is here for right? Look I gotta go, okay bye Babe." She said ending the call. "I love you too." That set me off, I rushed out of the room and knocked her out. As I was dragging her inside I could feel Jace's glare on me.

"Seriously, we are gonna kidnap her? Then what, is she just gonna magically love you again?" He mocked, sarcasm oozing from his words.

"It wasn't planned but this is how we are gonna stay occupied. Now we need to pack and take her somewhere else, maybe a town or two over." I suggested.

"If you insist although I still don't see what you people see in her. She must be really good in the sack for all this trouble."

"Hey! She's not some sex toy, she's more than that!" I shot at him.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get out of here already." He answers.

~Kol's POV~

"Hey sorry I can't get to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you, maybe." Ashley's voicemail went on and I quickly ended the call. This is the sixth time I've called her, where is she?

I walked in to the Mystic Grill and saw Katherine and Damon at the bar. I walked up to them hoping they would know where she is. "Damon, Katerina, have you seen Ashley?"

"Hmm, trouble in paradise?" Damon joked.

"No you idiot, she went to see you, Katerina, and I haven't heard from her since." I answered.

"Wait, she came to see me at my motel room?" She asked and I nodded losing patience. "She never came, I was there all afternoon and came here so I haven't seen her." She informed.

"That little son of a bitch! He has her!" I shouted.

"You mean to tell me Oz had Ashley! Oh I'm gonna kill him!" Damon commented.

"You and me both! Come on we need to inform the others and start searching for her." At that all three of us stormed off.

~Ashley's POV~

"I think she's waking up." I heard someone say, hmm Oz. Oz!

"Yeah, now what genius!" Of course Jace answered and I think I heard him slap Oz upside the head.

"Look at that, Dumb and Dumber working together." I manage to get out. I have a shooting pain coming from my head but I think I can manage to royally piss them off while I wait for someone to save me.

"You'd think that she'd shut up in the face of danger!" Jace growled out.

"Yeah call me when you find the danger, I'll be scared then." I sat up on the motel bed I was on and looked at my surroundings. These weren't regulate motel rooms in Mystic Falls so we aren't there anymore.

"Don't you have an off switch?" Jace asked sarcastically.

"Nope, so whose grand plan was it to kidnap me?" I asked.

"Oh that would be your genius ex-boyfriend Oz."

"Did you think I would just magically love you again when I woke up?" I asked sarcastically. By looking at Oz I figured he did think that, wow.

"Hmm maybe she is more than a sex toy." Jace commented. Oh hell no!

"Shut up! Now Ashley listen up, me and you were meant to be so how about you stop playing around and get back with me already?" Oz poorly attempted at winning me over.

"Don't you get it!? You and I are done! We are never and will never be together! Seriously, haven't we been through this already! I mean come on, I fucking hate your guts, if I had the chance right now I would kill you! If Kol was here I'd tell him to rip your fucking heart out and frankly he'd do it! You could have just left but of course you want to be stupid and go up against my friends!" I shout.

"So that's what you would do huh? Well right now you are here and powerless so let's see how you feel in a couple of hours." He said and pulled out a dagger. "You see because if I can't have you, no one can!" With that he took the dagger and cut my leg leaving a very deep gash on my leg. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming.

"You're insane buddy! Jace you should get your bitch on a leash!" I remarked.

"Surprisingly, I have no problem with this, keep going Oz." That son of a bitch! "I'll be back soon." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Just a question, does this even hurt you or are you enjoying the pain?" He asked.

"It's different now Oz, I'm happy with Kol but that blissful feeling will always be there. I just don't find too much comfort in it anymore but please continue if it makes you feel better about yourself." I answer through gritted teeth.

"Oh I will." He said as he cut another gash on that same leg and moved on to my other leg. He finally stabbed me in the leg and I let out a bone chilling scream.

"You do know that if I die Kol is going to come after you. He's not gonna stop until you are gone forever along with majority of your pack!" I spat.

"That's only if he can find you. Besides all you have to do is say you'll get back with me and I'll stop. It's just a few simple words to make the pain end." He whispered in my ear.

"Sorry but I'll pass. I can withstand a lot more than you think."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I'm soo sorry that i'm updating this so late! I hope you can forgive me, i've just been so busy lately! I can't believe it's seriously taken me this long to update my chapters, as for my other two stories i will try and get those chapters up throughout the week. I hope you enjoy the long awaited Chapter 17! R&R!:D

Chapter 17

~Ashley's POV~

"Why do people like to kidnap me?" I asked rhetorically. I was now sporting some new gashes along my legs, arms, and back and some stab wounds on my legs and abdomen.

"Should I answer that or not?" Oz asked.

"Good for you Oz, you at least detected some small part of the rhetorical tone in my question." Since I didn't learn, I got slapped across the face and spit out some blood.

"Why are you making me so this Ashley? We could end this right now, you know?" He mocked with an evil smirk.

After he said that Jace come through the door and almost screamed when he looked at me. "You dumbass! You were supposed to leave some bumps and bruises, not bring her close to death!" He shouted.

"Aww Jace, do you care about me?" I asked jokingly.

"No not really but I figured that our leverage would still be alive!" He answered.

"Well, she's still awake and not complaining too much." Oz commented still not looking away from my bloody form.

"She is a suicidal teenager, she is close to fucking impervious to almost all pain!" Seriously, you are so stupid!" He shouted back.

"Yeah he has a point Oz, I bet you didn't think that one through long enough." I joked. He went to slap me but Jace stopped him, saving me from a new bruise. How sweet.

"Oz go get some air." Jace ordered and got a look from Oz which he returned with a deadly glare. With that he left wish his tail between his legs, so to speak.

"You okay?" Jace asked me.

"Watch out Jace, your humanity is showing." I got out between labored breaths. Truth was I was losing a lot of blood and that familiar light headed feeling was coming.

"Thanks for that Ashley, I'll just let you bleed out while I go grab something to eat." He snidely remarked.

"You're welcome dick. Just remember, when I pass out you should worry." I said but somehow I knew that passing out would be coming quite soon.

The door slammed open and I saw Kol! "Is this seriously how you run away from those who could kill you? You go to a town 15 minutes over?" He asked sarcastically but then he spotted me and he turned deadly.

He went to attack Jace but he ran just in time before he got his head bashed in. Klaus ran in with Victor and James and the werewolves came to my aid while Klaus went to assist Kol. I could hear the loud crack and I knew very well that Jace was no longer with us.

Kol rushed to my side and grabbed me in a protective hug while also trying not to hurt me with all the wounds I was sporting. He bit into his wrist and allowed me to drink his blood that healed me quickly. The liquid had a metallic tone to it but was somewhat comforting. "Where is Oz?" He asked me.

"Gone. By now he's realized you're here and ran." I muttered out.

"Alright, don't worry, I'm just glad you are alive." He said as he picked me up bridal style and took me to an SUV where Alaric and the Salvatore's where in wait. They opened the door and I could hear Damon mumbling that he was going to kill Oz. Stefan looked like he was contemplating Oz' death but was trying to look calm for me.

I was on Kol's lap resting because I was so tired but give me a drink and I'll be ready to kill someone. That probably wouldn't happen though, knowing Kol I'll be in house arrest for my safety.

We made it to my place and Kol and I said our goodbye's to the others. "Kol." I said weakly. He ignored me. "Kol." I said again with some more power in my tone. "Are you okay?" I finally ask.

He chuckled a little and started to explain why when he saw my confused expression. "You're the one who was just tortured for hours and you're asking if I'm okay. I think that is pretty funny." I giggled at that because it was somewhat funny.

Our simple chuckles and giggles turned into full scale laughter. When we both calmed down we were just staring into each other's eyes and in a flash we were locking lips. Kissing each other hungrily as if we haven't been in each other's arms in a year when it was only a few hours.

It escalated quickly and we were making our way to the stairs while stripping each other of our shirts. He sped us to our room, lips never leaving each other's. Our hands roaming everywhere, mine caressing his chest and strong back while his massaged my breasts through my bra which he soon removed. Breaking away from the kiss, allowing me time to breathe, Kol began trailing kisses from my jaw to my erect nipples that he took in his mouth happily.

"Fuck..." I moaned out while arching my back giving him better access to ravage my breasts. I fisted my hand in his hair and successfully pulled him back into a steamy kiss and began unzipping his jeans finding that Kol wasn't wearing any boxers. Damn that's hot!

I helped him out of his jeans and pushed him backwards on our bed while grabbing his hard cock in my hands earning a gasp from Kol. I kissed the tip od his dick and licked along his length, never losing eye contact. "Later." He growled and pulled me up his body and flipped us so he was on top.

"Someone's eager." I teased while smirking at him.

"You have no idea." He said in a husky tone as he pulled my panties and jeans off quickly only pausing to fully take in what was in front of him. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Kol please?" I whimpered for him to take me. He definitely did not have to be told twice and jumped into action. He pulled completely out and slammed back in finding his pace and driving me insane. "Yes..." I whispered between satisfied pants.

"You have no idea... what you do to me." He purred in my ear picking up his pace and slamming into me. I moaned out in ecstasy, "The way you moan... and writhe under me." He continued. "You're mine."

"Only yours... all yours..." I answered. "And you're mine!" I caught him in a heated but gentle kiss. Soon we were riding out our release and resting next to each other.

"I thought I almost lost you." He confessed as he was rubbing calming circles on my back while I rested my head against his chest. "It's been a very long time since I've been that scared."

"I wasn't worried at all, I knew you would find me." I say and let out a yawn that I've been fighting to keep away.

"You should get some sleep, Love." Kol suggested.

"But I really don't want to." I whined.

"Yes, Ashley, because that makes sense." He joked and I smirked in return.

"Of course, because I'm a rebel." I joked back.

"Yes a rebel indeed. As your rebel boyfriend though, I suggest you rest so good night my beautiful."

"Good night Kol." I mumbled as my eyes were closing and soon slumber took over.

~Victor's POV~

"Steve, another round!" I shouted to the bartender at the grill, who I was now on a first name basis with. James, Damon, and Stefan had accompanied me to the Grill after we left Kol and Ashley at the house.

"You sure you're up for another round Victor?" Shouldn't you and James get home?" Stefan asked.

"I need a drink alright! With my brother being dead I have realized that he's still screwing me over."

"How so?" James asked.

"I am now left with the task of informing my parents of his demise. I feel like he planned this somehow, just so I would suffer." I slurred out my crazy thoughts.

"Intriguing conclusion. That still leaves why you two won't go home." Damon stated.

"Well that one is fairly simple. By now Ashley and Kol are either in the middle of going at it like baby monkeys, in the middle of arguing, or done going at it like baby monkeys. Oh but let's not forget that last choice of all of the above but not necessarily in that order." James joked.

"I can't bring myself to think of Ashley doing... that, with anyone even Kol. She's like a sister to me." Stefan informed.

"Agreed." Both James and I chanted.

"I've thought of going at it with Ashley." Damon confessed causing the rest of us to cringe.

"I am highly disturbed by that thought you dick!" I said simply.

"Oh come on, you've known her longer than any of us. Do you mean to tell me that you've never had a thing for her? Not even a little bit?" Damon countered.

"Nope, never have I ever."

"Seriously? I used to think I could have had a shot before Oz started dating her." James answered.

"I speak the truth! I've never had a thing for Ashley."

"Did she friend zone you?" Damon asked.

"Dude she's like my sister! I used to take baths with her as little kids, I wouldn't even be able to consider it!"

"You've taken baths with her before?" Damon asked again.

"We were five you pedophile!" I shouted and James and Stefan broke into laughter.

"Hello boys." Katherine greeted while taking a seat next to me. She looked as beautiful as ever with her curly brown hair and her chocolate brown eyes. Unlike Elena, she looked more confident and sensual.

"Hello Katherine, what horrible thing did we do to be cursed with your presence?" Damon rudely greeted her. She was going to respond to him but I beat her to it.

"Shove off Dick! So what can I do for you Miss Peirce?" I asked her smoothly. I could sense the eyes boring into the back of my head from the others.

"I was hoping we could talk. How about we go for a walk?" She asked clearly having a double meaning when she said we were going for a walk.

"Of course, let me just say goodbye to my friends." I quickly answered.

She leaned in and purred in my ear, "I'll be waiting." If I wasn't already, I definitely am hard for her now. I turned back to the others as she was walking away and sensed an interrogation was going to begin .

"Well I'll be going." I shot out fast trying to make a clean getaway. I was soon grabbed by the shoulder by Damon.

"Not so fast friend, why don't you explain some things to us?" He more along the line ordered.

"Like why you're leaving me with them while you go get laid?" James pitched in.

"Or why you're going to go sex it up with Katherine?" Damon barked, maybe a bit jealous.

"How did you even start talking? I've only seen you with her at the Grill when Elena and I explained the whole doppelganger mess." Stefan cut in causing Damon to stare at me more intensely.

"Well it was sort of that day that we started talking. Can I go now, I sort of want to go get laid?" I answered. I got out of Damon's grasp and managed to get out of the Grill but now without hearing Damon mumbling that Katherine would just chew me up and spit me out.

"Don't mind Damon, he's just jealous." Katherine said obviously hearing the others. "So, you want to get laid, how do you know I simply didn't just want to talk?"

"Oh my God, you're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume anything, I just thought that..." She stopped my rambling by placing her soft hand over my mouth. I had to fight the urge kiss her palm is she really didn't want any sexual relationship with me.

She started laughing a little, "You're cute when you ramble. Now calm down, I do find you highly attractive so you are definitely getting laid tonight!" She said immediately setting my worries aside.

Her hand was still over my mouth and now I did place a kiss on the palm of her hand. I moved her hand and crashed my lips against hers, exploring and tasting her mouth.

We finally broke apart, "Good!" Was the only thing I could get to leave my lips and she quickly led me to her car. Before we could get in I pinned her to the side of the car and kissed her again, missing the feeling of her lips on mine.

"You're driving." She mumbled while I placed kisses along her neck.

"My pleasure." I grabbed the keys from her and we jumped in the car driving towards the motel but missing the pair of eyes staring at us as we drove away.

The mystery person picked up the phone and called someone. "Yes Sir, it seems Victor and James have joined the vampires. I'll inform the others."

"Good job Leah, now go back to the others."

* * *

**Ooh damn guys! Looks like the wolves are closer than we thought!**


	18. Chapter 18

The time has come my fellow fanfictioner's, the new chapter of The New Girl! YAY! :D R&R!

Chapter 18

~Ashley's POV~

"So help me God Stefan, if you do not get Elena out of here right now I will fucking kick the undead life out of you!" I shouted while limping and trying to keep up with him and Elena. That little bitch actually bit me! I was fucking going insane with rage right now but I had to make sure that my one living blood relative stayed alive.

"Ashley I'm not gonna leave, they'll kill you!" He shouted back at me.

"Just get her out first then you can come back! GO NOW!" I shouted pushing him forward and running in a different direction hoping my bloody wound would lure the wolves my way and keep them obstacle free.

"Please let me make it out alive." I mumbled in a small tone but it didn't distract me from the growling wolves behind me. _Just keep running. Keep running. _I repeated my little mantra over and over again.

"Ahhhh!" I shrieked as some wolf bit into my side, not just any wolf either, Leah! "Fuck!"

~4 Days Earlier~

"There are four days until the full moon so we should start planning Kol." I weakly suggested as he was placing light kisses along my neck. We'd been lying in bed since we woke not and just relaxing before actually getting up and joining reality.

"That can wait just a bit, let me enjoy this please?" He asked with a small pout and added puppy eyes.

"Damn you and your successful, persuasive ways." I chuckled while allowing myself to be fully enveloped in Kol's strong arms. Just then the doorbell rang breaking us out of our personal bubble, of course.

"Ignore it." He suggested. Then they rang again and once more just for kicks and giggles.

"Dammit!" I huffed out getting up from the bed and throwing on some shorts and a t-shirt. "I'll be back Babe. It's probably the Scooby Crew so start getting ready."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, your siblings should be coming as well. Get up." I playfully slapped him and ran from the room just dodging the pillow thrown at me. "You ass!" I said playfully while popping my head in the door and leaving.

"I like your ass!" He shouted as I was downstairs at the door. I opened the door to find Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and the Salvatore brothers.

"I like your ass too, Ashley." Damon commented with a smirk.

"It's too early for bullshit coming out of your mouth but thank you." I said with a smirk. "So what do you guys have?"

"We are trying to track down their hideout and couldn't find anything so we thought Bonnie could help with a locating spell." Stefan informed me.

"They are definitely here because when Care and I went to the Grill for breakfast a girl named Leah came asking for you." Elena added. Meanwhile Bonnie was already setting up her supplies for the spell.

"What did she say?" I asked already getting pissed off at the mention of her name and now she was going near my only living cousin.

"She said that she wanted to meet her good friend Ashley and asked if we could pass the message along. She would be so grateful." Caroline finished mimicking Leah. "I told her she could go to hell." She said proudly with pep in her tone.

"Well I appreciate that last part immensely but if you pissed her off enough that she might want to take a bite out of you then we should be worried."

"Well let's hope she doesn't take a bite out of Blondie but let's move on shall we? I think we should meet Leah and by we I do mean you." Damon suggested while pointing at me and completely ignoring the deadly glares Caroline and Elena were shooting his way.

"She will be doing no such thing." Kol said strongly while walking in and taking a spot next to me.

"Actually it could work, we could plant a trap for her." Stefan brought up but I could see Kol getting angry with the thought of me being possibly hurt. He was about to speak up but I quickly took over.

"Why don't we wait for the other Originals to come and then wait…" I looked around and noticed that I hadn't seen or heard Victor and James since last night. "Where are Victor and James?" I asked while also successfully changing the topic.

"Well James is kind of passed out on our couch at the Boarding House." Stefan provided.

"And our good friend Victor went and got laid last night. Did you know that he and Katherine were such good pals?" He sniped.

"Aww, are you jealous Damon?" I mocked.

""Yeah Damon, are you jealous?" Kol said adding to Damon's misery while everyone else was giggling away. "You would think that a vampire of your age would have moved on already." He continued adding fuel to the fire.

"You know I really do hate you!" Damon growled.

"Next time don't check out my girlfriend's ass and definitely don't comment on it!" Kol growled back but still kept the playful vibe.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're being a dick!" I gushed and planted a loving kiss on Kol's cheek.

**Ding Dong.** "I'll get that and then we can start planning." I stated while going to the door. "Come on in." I invited, mostly for Klaus and Elijah since Rebekah has already been invited in.

~Katherine's POV~

I was laying peacefully in bed coming out of my drowsy state and felt Victor up against me. All these images from last night came out to play and I couldn't help but smile remembering our long night. I turned my head to catch a glimpse of him to find him already awake and watching me.

"Good morning beautiful." He greeted and placed a kiss on my lips. A girl could definitely get used to this every morning.

"How long have you been up?" I asked with a smile playing on my lips.

"Not that long, I didn't want to wake you, you just looked so peaceful and relaxed." He answered.

"You're sweet. I like sweet but if you tell anyone I said that I'll be forced to kill you." I somewhat joked with a smirk.

**Knock. Knock. **"I wouldn't dream of it." He answered back with his own dazzling smile and I got up pulling the sheets with me. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time as I opened the door to find arrows soaked in vervain being shot at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shouted out but didn't get anything else across when everything went black.

* * *

"KATHERINE!" I could hear someone shouting and coming to my side, hmm, Ashley. "Katherine, wake up!" She shrieked.

"I'm okay, just a little bruised. Don't worry." I said while waiting for everything to stop looking so blurry. "Would you mind pulling these out?" I asked realizing the arrows were still stuck in my abdomen.

"I'll do it." Kol suggested but I quickly stopped him.

"No! They are soaked in vervain, let Ashley do it." I quickly informed. It was a new feeling having someone so worried over my wellbeing, especially since how I first met Ashley wasn't so, nice for lack of a better term.

"It's okay Kol, just go get some blood for her." She instructed. "Sorry if this hurts, Kat." She apologized. Out of most of my ancestors, she is definitely the best out of them all.

"I can handle it." Giving her an accepting nod for her to begin. The first arrow made me see stars but as she progressed to the third and last arrow the pain had been dulled. She took the blood bags that Kol supplied her and helped me sit up.

"Here you go, drink up." She said handing the first bag to me and I practically devoured it in one shot. I could feel my wounds healing and was trying to massage my sore neck, those bastards snapped my neck!

"I'm gonna kill them!" I growled while snatching another blood bag a bit too forcefully.

"Kat, where's Victor? Did he leave already?" Ashley asked and only now did I realize that he wasn't passed out somewhere in the room.

"Shit! They must have taken him!" Those damn wolves are seriously getting on my last nerves. "Now I REALLY am going to kill them!"

"You mean to tell me that they took Victor!? Shit! Let me call Stefan to see if James is okay." She went on leaving me with Kol. He was just staring at me, as if trying to figure something out.

"What do you keep staring at!?" I snapped, no rest for the wicked it seems. "Is my pain that entertaining for you or do you just enjoy making others completely uncomfortable?"

"Just wondering why you care so much for Victor? How some unimportant werewolves managed to take you down? Oh and let's not forget the part where to everyone else you are a bitch to but with Ashley you get along like sisters?" He began with his grand inquisition.

"I was a bit distracted, as you can tell by the bed sheet wrapped around my body. As for Victor, he is none of your business and Ashley is family, blood of my blood. What do you expect of me!?" I snapped back.

"When you first came to town you tried killing Elena and all her friends and family, who I may just add are also friends to Ashley. Is Elena not blood of your blood?" He had a point but I did not enjoy his smug tone.

"Tough love, now shut up!" I growled. Ashley was finally coming back, thank God, but she didn't seem too happy. "What did he say?"

"It seems that when Stefan got home the place was trashed and James was gone. What could they possibly want from them!?" She asked, the frustration radiating off of her.

"They are taking away our upper hand, with James and Victor giving us information, those wolves become vulnerable. It's all a part of their plan, don't worry Ashley. We'll get them back one way or another.

~2 Days Later~

~Ashley's POV~

"Damon, did you find them yet?" I asked over the phone, praying that he finally found something. It's been two damn days and still nothing, where the hell where they?

"Nothing yet, but don't you worry your pretty little head about it, soon this will be all over. Where are you anyway?" He asked.

"I'm at the Grill trying not to worry like everyone keeps telling me! I swear the next person who says not to worry is going to be slapped in the fucking face!" I ranted. The last thing I need is more people telling me how I should and shouldn't react to losing my two best friends, literally! My food came finally so I had something to distract me for now. "I'll call you later Damon, my food is here. Don't be too much of a dick to anyone."

"Bye Ashley, make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble." He said hanging up. Why does he assume I so willingly invite trouble with open arms?

Luck really isn't on my side because as I take a bite out of my cheeseburger, Oz himself decides to take a seat across from me. I just couldn't have a good day, hello trouble.

"Hey there Babe." He greeted with a smug smile.

"I'm not your Babe you Dick! Why must I be so unlucky and be stuck with you? Don't you have Leah to go and play with?" I asked wanting to get rid of him. We were in a public place so I was okay hopefully.

"You were always so feisty, you know, this could all change now? You could forgive me and we could be…"

"Stop right there! We are not having this conversation again, do you get that!? I'm with Kol and I am happy, don't you see that?" I asked, frankly tired of his fucking attempts. "While you're here, where are Victor and James?"

"You don't seem very happy and your last question I just refuse to answer." He replied smugly.

"I'm not happy because you are here you dumb fuck! You know what, just leave!" He left indeed and I was finally happy. Well only momentarily since the second he walks out the damn door, I'm being shot at! I managed to get under the table with just my shoulder being hit, so fucking great!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

If only Oz would just leave Ashley alone, but then again that wouldn't be fun now would it?


End file.
